


A Speedster, a Medic, & an Idiot

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character(s), Mirage & Octane are annoying, Mirage is weird, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Octane, Lifeline, and Mirage are such a weird team, full of laughter and anger. How will their relationship as a team pan out?*Bonus Chapter
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

> **Attention Legends**

I turned my attention with the other legends she an overhead screen.

> **We will be starting a new version of the games**

The sound of murmurs and disgruntled grunts could be heard bouncing off the dropship's walls. 

> **We will be extended the time of the games, you will be going to Kings Canyon, abilities will be taken away, you will only have your gear to protect yourself from others.**

"What?!" Silva jumped up, and I grabbed his hand to relax. "Che, I am all for trying new things, but I need my stims."

"I am sure we can come up with a solution, don't worry," I gripped his hand tighter as other legends were clearly in protest.

"No fences?" Wattson hung her head and Wraith gripped her shoulder.

"But Sheila.." Rampart gripped her gun close to her body, and then I realized.. No DOC. 

"Oh DOC," I rubbed his back softly.

> **Please keep all your additional weapons/supplies on the drop ship. You are all going into battle bare, but this does come with a perk. $10,000,000 each for the winning team.**

"What!" everyone collectively yelled out in shock. _With that money I could do wonders for the Frontier.._

> **Now for the teams: Bloodhound, Revenant, and Horizon please step on the platform and head to your respective location.**

My eyes followed the three of them getting lowered out of the ship. _I guess this is a good way of making the games last longer, we have no clue where they are going at all._

> **Following; Bangalore, Rampart, and Wraith**

I continued to look around to see who I could be with, _Gibby would be an amazing person to be with for a good amount of time, and Natalie wouldn't be so bad either._ I shifted my eyes more and saw O and Mirage, I couldn't help, but groan. _Please don't put me with them.._

> **Wattson, Loba, and Pathfinder**

_Come on Gibby, please please_

> **Gibraltar, Caustic, and Crypto**

My heart stopped as I saw the last team before it was even announced. Silva was digging in his ear while Witt was looking at himself in the mirror.

> **As our final team; Lifeline, Octane, and Mirage! Good luck legends.**

I approached the platform, with the two beside me. "Let's make this a hell of a game!" Silva yelled as he high fived Mirage which made him take his hand back grabbing it.

"Hey not so hard, geez," I placed my face in my hands. _Please let this end soon._


	2. Chapter 2

The trio landed at the Oasis hotels at the edge of the arena. Lifeline rushed into a building, and looked through three different floors and found nothing, “Seriously?” she mumbled under her breath. Octane came up, and handed her a P2020, she grumpily took it. “Seems like they took a lot of supplies out, I guess so that games wouldn’t finish quicker.” 

“ _Si_ , seems like it,” she noticed that he was already a tad bit jittery.

“Will yuh be ok?” he shrugged, and then tried to shake off the feeling.

“Don’t worry, _chica_ , it will be worth it by the end,” he gave her a weak thumbs up before running off to the lower floors.

“O, yuh might want to pace yourself,” she yelled down the elevator shaft, she turned when she heard crunching behind her, it was Mirage eating a bag of chips.

“I found some food,” food debris sprayed from his mouth as he spoke.

“Yuh so appalling sometimes,” she snatched the bag from him, and he looked offended. “I am sure we have to ration the food.” He snatched the bag back.

“It’s just the start, and I am hungry,” she took the bag back, dumping the chips on the floor, giving him a ‘go ahead look.’ “You know, that’s mean, and also I am not above eating chips off the floor.” He bent down picking them up in his hands and continued to eat them. Lifeline pinched her temple with her fingers.

“This isn’t going to go well if yuh don’t listen!”

“Listen,” he crunched, “I don’t need some uptight little girl telling me what to do,” crunch, “I am the best legend.” he pointed to himself with a cocky smile. Suddenly Octane came up the zipline handing Lifeline a backpack.

“No, you didn’t win a single game last season,” he stated as he took a chip from Mirage’s hand, pinching the fabric of his mask and moving it underneath his mask to his mouth.

“Okay, and?”

“You didn’t win amigo, which means you aren’t the best,” Mirage stomped his foot.

“Ha, well at least I am useful,” Octane hit his hand making the chips fly back on the floor. “Dude I just picked those off the floor!”

“Well, pick em up again!” Lifeline chimed in, and he just rolled his eyes. “Listen, we can’t keep this up if we want to win.” Mirage rolled his shoulders in agreeance. 

“You are right, now go find me more food,” Lifeline was so close to snatching him up, but Octane grabbed her. “Haha! I am joking, let’s finish looting,” He walked out the door of the hotel, and the two followed.

“Hey, Che, remember when we-” she placed her hand over his mouth.

“Not now Silva,” he gave a hearty chuckle as they looted the bins in the middle of the two hotels. Lifeline found a R301 that she happily threw her P2020 for, while Octane found a Volt. When Mirage opened his bin he was annoyed to find a Mozambique. 

“Trade?” He offered the gun(?) to the other two, but they ignored him, “Hello? Mozambique here.” He slid his way to Lifeline bumping her hip with his own.

“Witt!” Lifeline yelped

“What? I am trying to enjoy myself. Now do you want this beauty?” she scoffed to his offer.

“You’re annoying, amigo.”

“Excuuuuuuuse me, have you seen you?” He poked Octane’s chest, and he tapped his foot rapidly in return.

“I may be annoying, but I am at least hot,” Lifeline raised her hand to interject.

“Hot? I don’t know, O.” He turned looking at her showing off his abs. 

“You’re just mad you haven’t had a date in years, _chica_ ,” Mirage’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape. Lifeline pushed him down, “Hey, what are you doing?” He struggled to push her away, but she yanked one of his legs off, and tossed it to Mirage. “Dude give it,” Octane hopped on one leg to the man.

“Oh this?” he threw it back to Lifeline, and she laughed.

“You guys are being dicks!” he growled as he tackled Lifeline to get his leg back. He crawled on top of her, and reached for his leg. “Gimme,” he laughed, and when he finally gripped his leg, they realized what position they were in. The laughs turned into embarrassment.

“Ugh, get a room, we got a game to win,” Octane attached his leg back on jumping to his feet, and then helping Lifeline up, “I have yet heard a single shot, and it’s been like an hour.” Mirage was tapping his wrist that was clearly bare.

“ _Jajaja_ , duh _amigo_ , with loot like this and no abilities, I am sure people are scared to fight,” Octane scratched his arm slightly, “Man I need a stim.”

“I need another me.”

“I miss DOC, and no we don’t need another yuh,” Lifeline punched the idiot's shoulder softly. “Anyway, I think we should go to estates, I am sure a team has landed there.” Her partners agreed as they walked towards estates. The sun was slowly setting, which was something new to them, usually they only play when it is bright and sunny outside. “This is nice,” they were strolling through the bright green grass as the cool mid evening air scraped against their bodies. “This place has always been beautiful, and it is a nice place for a date.”

“I am flattered, but I think you are too young,” Mirage remarked resulting in an elbow in his stomach. “On second thought, that’s pretty hot,” Octane turned his head in a questioning look.

“ _Amigo_ , no.”

“Hey if you aren’t going to make a move, then I will,” He combed his fingers through his hair as they both ignored him. “You gu-” Suddenly a red ring appeared behind them. “What is that?” Lifeline turned, as the red ring was growing towards them at a rapid speed. She grabbed Mirage’s hand as they started running towards estates. “How romantic!”

“Quiet now!” They quickly entered estates and the red ring stopped, “What the hell was that?” They looked around and saw that there was a red ring around the whole estates. 

> **Attention Legends, we added a new addition, lockdown areas. You have to wait for the storm to clear**

“Man, that’s annoying, they could have given a better heads up!” Mirage stated, “So, clearly there is no one here from what I see, let’s loot up, and maybe bunker down,” he slipped an arm around Lifeline’s shoulder, “We can share a room.”

“Witt,” was all she needed to say for him to back away.

* * *

After they finished looting they settled down in the main middle building, Lifeline sat on the bed kicking her feet, two hours had passed and the storm was still active. She watched as Octane was running in place, she knew he was trying to keep his mind clear of the stims he was missing. She then turned to Mirage that was laying in the bed next to her passed out, she gave him a soft smile.

“ _Jajaja_ , whazzup, _chica_?” Octane noticed her staring at the man, she snapped her attention to the speed demon.

“It’s crazy how not so annoying he can be,” Octane sat on the bed next to her, “I am however a bit worried about yuh, Silva,” she moved his cap up a little before placing the back of her hand on his forehead. He was breaking into a cold sweat, he grabbed her hand reassuring her he was fine, but she couldn’t help but feel worried.

“ _Jajaja_ , it’s fine, _chica_ ,” her worried look turned into a yawn, “You can sleep if you want to, I can keep watch while we wait for the storm to clear.” She shook her head, she noticed that he was looking in her direction, she really wished she could see his eyes to see where they were actually looking.

“What is it?” he snapped his head back to her face.

“S-Sorry, _chica_ , I dozed off,” he stood up and stretched his body. “Relax, I will keep watch,” walked outside the building, Lifeline stretched and laid on the bed putting a giant space between her and Mirage. She closed her eyes, she had finally drifted to sleep when Mirage snaked his arms around her pulling her close. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet aroma.

“This isn’t so bad,” he remarked softly dozing back off to sleep. 

Octane was leaning over the railing feeling his heartbeat faster, he licked his lips under his mask. He craved a stim, “I can do this,” he turned his head back to inside the room and noticed that Mirage was cuddling Lifeline, and then turned his attention back to the storm. “Why is that annoying to see? Ah!” he gripped his head, and ran in place trying to keep his mind off the situation behind him, “This is for your fans, dude, remember that! So many _chicas_ are gonna join the Octrain after I win that 10 mil,” he hyped himself up more. Then he turned back, and only focused on Lifeline’s sleeping gentle face. “So many _chicas_..” He plopped down dangling his feet over the edge, "Dude is so dead when she wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

Lifeline shuffled feeling a warm breeze on the back of her neck, she slowly opened her eyes to Octane with his goggles off, she smiled at how peaceful he was. She then turned to stretch, but was greeted with Mirage's scruffy beard. Her eyes widened as she pushed him off the bed creating a loud thud waking up Octane. 

"Aye, _chica_ , what's going on?"

"Yuh were suppose to keep watch!" she pointed at him as he reached for his goggles, and then she turned to Mirage who was rubbing his ass. "Why were yuh cuddling me?!"

"I was cold," she threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face, "It was a good sleep at least, right?" he gave her a smirk, but she wasn't having it. "Which reminds me, it's still dark out, what time is it?"

"Oh, let me just pull the clock out of my ass!" Lifeline yelled at him as Octane couldn't help, but laugh at the fact that she was mad at someone else other than him. 

" _Chica_ , chill," Octane grabbed her shoulder, and she scowled at the trickster. "It might have only been a few hours, at best, but _mira,_ the storm cleared," the three of them gathered their gear as they walked outside the buildings. "Jajaja, I am shocked no one came for us!"

"You almost cost me 10 mil," Mirage huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yuh gon need that 10 mil after I am done with yuh," Lifeline stood far apart from him clearly annoyed with the situation that unfolded. Suddenly a bullet struck a a house right next to Mirage making him jump out of his skin. They stumbled inside the building as they check their supplies. "Do yuh think we have enough to fight?"

"I think so, even if we don't I am so bored, so I think we should fight," Octane grabbed a grenade tossing it in the air, but Lifeline snatched it from him. "H-Hey!"

"No grenades, these are off limits to yuh."

"Ha, dude you are so whipped," another shot could be heard piercing through the window behind them making Mirage crawl under a table. "This isn't cool! Come up with an idea already!" he yelled at Lifeline, she pinched her chin.

"We can try sneaking?" She looked at Octane's legs, that squeak with excitement, then she looked at Mirage who can never shut up. "Okay, I can try sneaking, stay here, I will be back." They both gave her a nod. She peeked out the door of the house, and noticed that the team was focused on the front of the building. She tried to hide her body with the plants around the area, she checked her ammo again in her R-301, and took a deep breath before sneaking forward.

"Che!" she heard a loud whisper behind her and noticed Octane and Mirage with her. "We got lonely," she slapped them both across their face in a swift motion.

"What is wrong with yuh both? Do yuh want to lose?" she was now loud whispering herself. The team turned their attention to them watching the drama unfold in front of them. 

"Well to be fair, your plan sucked." Mirage stuck his nose up to her.

"Yuh suck!" She pushed him down on his ass.

"Ahem!" The three of them turned to the other team, "You brothas look like you're having a bit of a lover quarrel," Gibraltar laughed from his belly. Mirage waved at Crypto only getting a sigh in return.

"I feel sorry for you, Ajay, stuck with him again," Crypto remarked, as he was texting on his phone.

"H-Hey, shut it old man." Caustic now annoyed with the conversation at hand.

"Let's just get this over with, imbeciles," he aimed his Havoc at the trio. Mirage reached around, and grabbed the grenade from Lifeline making her jump.

"Haha, wait, so I want to tell you guys a story about how good I am at throwing balls," everyone in sync tilted their head in a questioning manner, "Guys, I am so good that no one can catch a ball that I throw at them." He quickly throws the grenade, and Gibraltar catches it.

"Haha! Not that good brotha!," he gloated holding the grenade up. Caustic looked him up, and down.

"You fucki-" he was cut off by Lifeline pulled out her R301, and shooting the grenade, Mirage jumped over to shield Lifeline as the explosion blew them back. After the smoke had settle, Lifeline sat back shocked with Mirage letting her go.

"Woooo! That was pretty cool, amigo," Octane had already recovered from the explosion, and began looting their boxes. Mirage joined them as they bumped fist, she finally picked herself up to join them. 

"I don't think we can ever get that lucky again," she said, and Mirage felt very full of himself more than usual. He turned and saw that her hair had fell down from the impact of the blast. He and Octane just stared at her, and she gave them a confused look. "What?"

"Your hair, Che."

"It's just hair.." she tried digging in her pocket to find a spare pin, but she didn't have one. She didn't like having her hair down during the games, it always got in the way especially since it ran down to her waist. She adjusted her headband, and shook off the stares from the two boys.

"You know how you watch those movies where a girl takes off her glasses and takes out her ponytail?" Mirage whispered to Octane, and he nodded. "It's crazy how much hotter someone gets," Octane's nods had increased in speed. She turned her attention back to them with her bottom lip out.

"I tell her all the time she might get a dude if she lets her hair down," Mirage nodded in agreeance, she pinched her temple.

"Yeah, those buns make her smash-able, but the hair down is marriage material!" Octane nodded with the statement. She smacks them both upside the head. 

"I can hear yuh two!" they both held their heads holding each other. "Quit playing around, we got a game to win!" With their new loot, and new found luck, maybe they can be the Apex Champions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of fluffy smut

“So on a scale of 1-10 how bangable are the girls?” Mirage asked as they continued their way to Hammond Labs.

“All the chicks? Hm, Wattson 5, Bangalore 4, Loba 6, 2 Wraith-“

“Wait, you are giving Renee a 2?!” Mirage stopped in his tracks, “She is an easy 6.5,” he held up the wrong amount of fingers.

“Heh, I don’t think she would like yuh putting a number on her.” Lifeline stated and Mirage crossed his arms.

“Here I got one, Ajay -2,” she threw medkit at his head, “Ow, I am kidding, you are like a..” he observed her over, and just the look on her face clearly shows that she wasn’t finding this little game fun.

“I say a 6,” Octane jumped in, she glared at him.

“I say an 8, especially with your hair down, while Loba is a 9, and we all know why Loba is a 9,” he high fives Octane making her groan.

“Che it’s your turn, but do the guys,” Octane insisted, and she hesitated at first, but she obliged.

“Crypto 4, Dr. Nox 1, Gibby 0, Revenant 0, Pathfinder… 7” she said quietly, which caught Mirage’s attention as he leaned in close to her.

“Woah! The happiest bot in the world? You are into that?” She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

“He seems very sweet, and I saw how he treated his ’girlfriend’. Silva… 6” she heard a ‘yes’ “Witt… 3”

“3…? Why am I only a 3!?” He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. She moved his arms away in annoyance, and took a deep breath.

“Yuh aren’t good with money, yuh hair looks bad, yuh old, yuh don’t know to treat a girl, yuh dumb-“ he placed a hand over her mouth.

“It 's ok, amigo. You’re a 3.5 in my book,” Octane chimes in clearly lying to make him feel better, and it worked for the most part as he gave a weak smile.

“Thanks dude, but only ladies can ride the Mirage voyage.”

“Or take a ride on the Octrain.”

“Bamboozled in their.. foozles..? Wait I can come up with something else,” he mumbled under his breath until a droplet of water hit his nose. “What the?” The small sprinkle turned into hard hitting rain. The trio ran towards the labs, slamming the door behind them. The squeaks from their shoes bounced off the walls. “So they are now controlling the weather?” Mirage gripped his hair wringing out the water.

“I hate being wet,” Octane gripped his cap along with his goggles pulling them off. “Che, can we wait out the storm?” She didn’t answer immediately as she was staring into his intense green eyes. 

“Yes,” Mirage answered for her, she shook her head and slapped her cheeks, receiving very confused stares.

“Sorry!” she said abruptly. The two then watched as she squeezed the water out of her hair, it was curling slowly at the ends. Her tank top stuck to her body desperately. Showing every inch of her body. Her pants were heavy from the water and supplies making them hang lower than usual.

“I got an idea,” Mirage whispered to Octane. “Oh these clothes are so heavy, I th-“

“No, we are keeping our clothes on,” Lifeline firmly said as she continued to try and dry her clothes. He just grumbled, and turned back to Octane for another plan, but he was already stripped down to his boxers and mask. “Silva!” Lifeline yelled shielding her eyes. Mirage couldn’t help but look down and felt shame as the clinginess of his boxers showed an outline.

“What? I hate being wet, nothing wrong with letting the boys breathe,” he placed his hands on his hip proudly. Lifeline slowly unshielded her eyes and was greeted with a now half naked Mirage. 

“Witt!” He gave her a shrug and pointed at Octane.

“If he can do it, why can’t I?”

“Yuh both shouldn’t be doing it!” She yelled with her eyes closed.

“Now it’s your turn, chica” she threw a wet pack of syringes at him, and puffed out her cheeks. They both gave her puppy dog eyes, and she sighed.

“Only so I don’t catch a cold,” Mirage and Octane low fived without her noticing, she motioned her finger for them to turn around, and they did. She stripped away her clothes as they plopped on the ground “We need a way to dry them.” Octane was about to turn around, but he recalled how she would beat him if he did. He walked backwards to her handing her a thermite. She hesitated to take it until it hit her. “Good idea, Silva!”

* * *

Their clothes laid on a filing cabinet with its drawers removed that was hoisted over a fire creating a makeshift heater and dryer in one. They were still not allowed to look in her direction, but she stared at their bare backs. 

“This is nice, Che.”

“Yeah, this is great,” the two clearly shivering from heat only touching their backs. Lifeline sighed not being able to ignore it any further.

“Yuh can tur-“ within quick seconds they both turned and stared at her. “Yuh two are idiots," their eyes stared at her matching white bras and panties.

“We may be dumb, but at least we are charming,.”

“I am not dumb, _amigo_! Speak for yourself.”

“Yuh pretty dumb, Silva,” he was about to protest, “So what should we do to pass the time?” Lifeline was hugging her knees to her body, crossing her feet to hide her underwear from their view. 

“Truth or dare,” Mirage said quickly.

“We aren’t 12, and yuh the oldest one here,” she rolled her eyes, but Octane nodded along with the idea. “Sometimes, I feel like yuh two forget we are in the middle of a game!”

“Well, princess, the storm is closing, and so now we are stuck here,” She looked out the window behind him, and let out a sigh. “Timing is wonderful! Okay let’s play!”

“Me first! Uh Che, truth or dare?” she buried her face into her knees.

“Truth,” her voice was muffled.

“Did you eat my cookie yesterday?” Mirage slapped his forehead at the dumb question.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I ate your cookie,” Mirage chimed in and Octane growled at him. “I was hungry, and your name wasn’t on it.”

“How do yuh put a name on a cookie? Why yuh out there eating food that doesn’t belong to yuh?” She popped her head up and was more pressed about it than Octane.

“Well, when I see something I want, I take it,” Octane scooted away from Mirage, “What? It tasted old anyway.”

“Octane, truth or dare?” She said, suddenly trying to ease the tension between the two.

“Dare! Dare! DARE!” He hyped himself up, and she placed a finger on her lips.

“Ok, ok, um, do 10 jumping jacks?” she said in a questioning manner, and he proceeded with the dare. Lifeline witnessed his elephant pouncing with him, and buried her face back into her knees. Mirage noticed her reactions, and came up with an idea. After Octane set back down, he leaned into his ear.

“Oh, I am going to give my turn to Witt,” Octane said.

“Okay, Ajay,” she lifted her head again, “Truth or dare?”

“I guess dare,” she was already feeling bored of the situation.

“I dare you to hug Octane.”

“Um, I rather not since it wouldn’t be appropriate,” her voice was low as she looked away from them.

“Hey Octavio do you hear that?”

“What is it, _amigo_?”

“It sounds like a chicken.”

“I don’t hear it..” Mirage shot him a glare. “Oh _jajaja_ yeah, chicken.” she puffed out her cheeks, and crawled over to Octane. The way she crawled on her hands and knees up to him, made his heart beat faster than ever. The way her arms pushed her small breasts together, the small freckles that splayed across her chest, her wet hair draping over her body, she sat up on her knees, wrapped her arms around his body. “C-Che..” he was shocked as he felt her barely clothed body against his. Mirage enjoyed the view of her ass sticking out. 

“Okay, there,” Lifeline pulled away until suddenly Mirage bumped into her, making her fall flat on top of Octane. “Witt!” she turned her head, and hissed, she tried getting up to attack him, but Octane wrapped his arms around her. “Silva!” she turned back to him, as she tried repositioning herself on top of him, when she sat back, she felt something hard against her. “O!” she yelped.

“Sorry, _chica_ ,” he let go of her as she fumbled back, landing in Mirage’s arms. She was too focused on the length in front of her that she couldn’t react to why Mirage was holding her.

“Ajay,” Mirage said softly, placing his rough hands on her stomach, just the feeling made her shiver. She felt like she was about to snap till they heard a door opening.

“That sounds like it from the other side of the building,” Lifeline composed herself as she stood up, and gathered her clothing. Everything was still wet, but she didn’t mind wet clothes if it happened to be another team. “Get dressed.” she scowled at them.

“So close,” Mirage mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wraith is out of character, slightly. I love Wraith as a character, but sometimes I feel like the Wattson x Wraith ship wins over mostly all the other ships. I want to try and not paint a bad picture of her, it is hard, and I do apologize if you like Wraith.

The three of them snuck around behind the desks of the facility. Lifeline pressed her finger against her lips, and two nodded. Mirage tries to peek out and he is instantly spotted by Rampart.

“Oh great, it’s my stupid ex roommate,” she placed her hand on her hips with her gun point at him.

“Mirage where is the rest of your team?” Wraith asked softly.

“Why would I tell you?” He flashed a cocky smile with finger guns in her direction. She turned to Bangalore giving her a head tilt, and she nodded in confirmation as she slowly looked through the cubicles. “H-Hey, you don’t gotta do this,” Rampart cocked her Volt, very eager to light him up. Bangalore was slowly approaching the desk Lifeline was behind. Mirage’s eyes shifted to Lifeline quickly which alerted Wraith.

“Anita!” She yelled, alerting her, and Lifeline knocked her with the butt of her gun, she slammed her foot on her chest aiming her gun at her head. Wraith looked surprisingly upset by the outcome.

“That was pretty good, kid,” she tried grabbing her foot, but Lifeline nudged her gun closer to her head.

“It seems like we have an issue,” Wraith stated as she lowered her guns.

“What are ya doing? We don’t even know where their third is at.” Rampart said, annoyed with Wraith’s surrender.

“I am here, _amiga_!” Octane kicked her in the face, resulting in her tumbling to the ground.

“Good hit, mate,” she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. “Now we have a real issue.” Wraith was now stuck between a rock and hard place.

“It seems we won this fight,” Mirage smirked, and then looked over at Lifeline giving her a wink. Wraith noticing that small interaction sighed, and started to pace slowly. “So, are you gonna give up?” she turned and gave him a sinister smile, she tossed an arc star over by Lifeline. “Oh no..” Mirage tried rushing over to her, but Wraith shot in front of him.

"Can't save your little toy now," he looked at her confused. The explosion went off near Lifeline filling the side of the room with debris and smoke. Rampart took the opportunity to punch a distracted Octane in his stomach, making him stumble.

“Aye!” he filled her stomach with bullets with no hesitation, Wraith turned, shooting him in the shoulder, making him crouch down behind some desks. “Dammit, Che, I hope you are ok..” he mumbled under his breath as Wraith slid over to him, but he quickly detached his leg and hit her in the face with it. She held her nose as blood poured from it.

"S-shit," she leaned up as Mirage looked over her, "Sorry to break your new toy," she laughed softly. His face twisted.

* * *

**Mirage's POV - _Flashback_**

"So you got a new roommate?" Renee was directly behind me, as I was placing some on my stuff in a box.

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"No reason, is it another girl's heart your about to break?" I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"No, and I didn't break your heart," I picked up some of my trophies from a shelf. "I like this one," I inspected it closely, it was my first win in the games.

"Hm, I guess we have different ideas."

"I saw you with Natalie," I called out her bullshit instantly, making her flinch. 

"You saw nothing," she came closer to me.

"I saw enough, but hey listen, doesn't mean we have to stop being friends," I winked at her, and she grunted with displeasure. 

"We all know at the end of the day, you only have toys, I was the real thing," she walked out of the room. I dug around more, and found a photo of me and her, during happier times.

"I don't think so," I placed the photo in the box.

* * *

**_Present_ **

She tried leaning up while Mirage hesitated to finish her off. Octane shoved him out of the way before grabbing her Wingman, and putting a bullet in her head. Mirage just looked over the woman, as Octane shook him to move. "Che! We got to go see if Che is ok!" He heard him yell snapping him out of his daze. They both ran over to the destroyed area, and saw Lifeline with a broken purple shield on her stomach. "Che!" Octane jumped over the pile of debris, kneeling by her.

“Geez,” Lifeline coughed as she sat up, and Octane wrapped his arms around her. Mirage just stared at the sight in front of him, two people that really love and care for each other. It made his heart sting, just like when he talked to his mom. He used to speak highly of Renee to his mom, it wasn't like she would remember, but he always felt like he should tell her things weren't going well. Octane helped her to her feet, and clutched her hand. As Mirage got closer to them, Lifeline let go of Octane's hand.

"It was my bad I couldn't, ya know," He tried to hide away by a weak smile, but she placed her hand on his shoulder. They understood each other without saying a word to one another.

“ _Jajaja_ , _si_! This rush is what I live for!” Octane wrapped his arms around them both. "Screw stims, this is a new kind of high!"

"Silva, come on now," she pushed him away. She began looting the boxes. Mirage scooted over to try and pick supplies up, but she slapped his hand. “Just because I understand yuh, doesn't mean yuh get any of my loot.” 

"Woah! I was there," he tried picking up some ammo, but she slapped his hand again. "Fine, didn't want your loot anyway!"

"Next time kill yuh girlfriend faster," Lifeline stuck her tongue out to him teasingly.

“You know she isn't my girlfriend anymore, it's complicated,” Octane slipped away from the two bickering to loot the other boxes. “Geez from the tone of your voice, you sound jealous.” The word itself caught Octane’s attention.

“Jealous?” She scoffed, “Not even close!” She flicked his nose with her finger, making him reel back. Octane’s attention went back to looting as he sighed in relief.

“Hah, just admit it, you are addicted to me,” he snagged some food from the box, and she grabbed it out of his hand.

“Yuh should be addicted to shutting the fuck up,” he grabbed it back pushing her back.

“You want to fuck me so bad it’s stupid,” he hung the bag of chips out of her reach, she tried jumping for it, and failed. Mirage couldn't stop laughing, as Octane watched sitting on a desk eating a bag of chips. 

“Yuh are so annoying!”

“And you are such a a wonderful beautiful, not terrible woman,” Mirage counter her, and made her turn away with embarrassment.

"The not terrible part, was terrible," she mumbled as she sat on the desk next to Octane, grabbing a chip. “This sucks! My clothes are still damp, all we have been eating have been chips, yuh,” she pointed at Mirage, and he winked at her.

“But at least we still have each other, _chica_ ,” he bumped his shoulder with hers resulting in a giggle.

“You two really need to get a room,” he sat on the desk across from them. She shot him a glare before resting her head on Octane's shoulder.

“ _Jajaja_ , tired?” she nodded against his shoulder. He laid his head on hers, they were all slightly exhausted since they didn't get to rest much before. Mirage just stared at the two, and gave a small chuckle. "What is it?"

"You two, just you two," Lifeline stared over at him, "I am jealous, most legends are jealous of you two." He jumped to his feet walking over to them both, "I will keep watch, you two just relax," but Lifeline stood up, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's all rest together," she suggested, and he turned to Octane that agreed. All three of them slumped on the ground, Lifeline was in the middle between them, they rested their heads on hers. "I still don't like yuh sometimes," she said softly to Mirage.

"Yeah.. I know."

* * *

**Mirage's POV - _Flashback_**

_A few weeks back I was dog sick, I couldn't hardly move, and especially after my break up with Renee I felt awful. The other legends wished me good health, but only one person actually helped me get back into my prime._

"Yuh know, yuh suppose to be takin yuh medicine," Ajay placed her hand on my head, all I could do was give her a nervous laugh.

"But it's yucky," she pouted her lips at me, as she poured the liquid into a spoon.

"Yuh not a child, Witt, now take yuh medicine," she shoved it towards my lips, but I turned my head. "Witt!" she suddenly got on top of me, and threatened to pour the liquid on me.

"Woah, chill!" she slowly tilted the spoon.

"Open or I smear it all over yuh, maybe some in yuh hair, who knows," she smiled down at me, and I opened my mouth as she stuck the spoon in. It was so nasty, bitter, and sticky. She laughed, that laugh was so addicting, I could get drunk off it.

"You are so mean," she was about to get off me, I didn't want the weight of her to leave my body, so I pulled her close to me.

"Witt, what is with yuh? I don't want to get sick, dummy," she flicked my nose, and I couldn't help, but smile, and let her go. "Geez, yuh really weird some times, I will be back later to check up on yuh." She gave me a wink that melted my heart.

* * *

"Yuh temperature is going down, yuh should be good for tomorrows games," she placed a newly moist rag on my forehead, "Heh, yuh such a baby sometimes."

"I am no baby!"

"Sure, Elliot," she said my name, it was like music to my ears. "Well, Mister Witt, it was nice havin yuh as a patient," she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you, Nurse Ajay," she giggled a bit before heading out the door. I laid back and closed my eyes, and heard someone walking into my room. "Did you forget some-" It was Renee, she stood by me. "Oh so you didn't forget about me."

"Is there something going on between you two?" I shook my head, at her question.

"Even if there was, why is that any of your business?" She scoffed at me, "Renee I don't understand what has been going on between us."

"It's complicated, just get better so I can kick your ass in the games," she punched my shoulder lightly before leaving. _I used to have a relationship like Octavio and Ajay, I know they are just friends, but I was so happy to be with Renee not long ago. It's not Natalie's fault, it's not even Renee's fault.. I am selfish, I am confused, I runaway from my feelings.. I don't want to runaway anymore._

* * *

_**Present** _

Mirage brushed his thumb across Lifeline's hand, "Don't let me runaway anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

After their rest, the storm had cleared. They proceeded to travel towards the towers, the final circle was in Gardens. The sun was beaming down on them with harsh rays of heat. Mirage removed his goggles from his forehead wiping the sweat away. “Whoever’s idea it was to make it a million degrees out here, I want to kick their ass,” he slumped over the railing. He glanced over and saw a group of buildings that were in the shade. 

“This heat is something fierce,” Lifeline fumbled a bit, but Octane caught her, “Thanks.” 

“Come on! We are so close to winning the money,” he tried gesturing the two to go faster, but Lifeline was struggling to stay up. “When I do get this money, I am going to buy more voyages.” He rubbed his beard thinking about it.

“Yo, _amigo_ , maybe worry about our _chica_ here,” Octane suggested, but Mirage just waved him off.

“We are so close! Ajay can pick herself up, we gotta power through,” Mirage’s attitude was slightly pissing Octane off.

“I am all for going into fights, dude, but _mira_ we got to take care of her first,” Octane insisted which resulted in a huff. 

“Lets rest up in this building then,” He opened a door to a storage like building imploring them to go inside to cool off, he was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Lifeline. “We will hang out here for a bit, I doubt anyone else is able to handle the heat anyway, still a bit of a bummer,” he closed the door after they entered, staring eagerly out of the window. The room was slightly cool and cozy.

“Che?” Lifeline sank down to the floor as her head hanged.. “ _Chica_?” Her eyes were closed, he raised the back of his hand to her forehead. “She isn’t feeling well.” Mirage shifted feeling uneasy about the situation behind him.

“Yeah, and I am not feeling well either,” Mirage huffed, Octane ignored the complaining man as he searched in her bag for meds. 

“Che, what do I use to help you? What do you have? _Dios mio_ ,” he continued to dig, but she gave no response. Mirage listened to Octane desperately searching for the right pills. His heart was clenching, he was afraid to turn around, he wanted to lighten up the mood.

“You must really want to win that money, she will be fine, none of this is real anyway,” Octane stopped digging, and looked over his friend. 

“It’s not about the money,” Octane mumbled. “I mean look at her, it’s hard to deal with seeing her like this.” He demanded, Mirage hesitated before turning around. He watched her panting, her eyes were closed. He always gets caught up in himself sometimes he doesn’t realize that others have pain. To him it was just a game, and none of their injuries are real, but just the sight of her was causing conflicts in his heart. He recalled that pain when he saw Wraith. 

He pushed the man out of the way. He grabbed some pills, and placed them in her mouth. He grabbed the water bottle that Octane was holding, and poured some in her mouth, gently tilting her head back, he watched her swallow. He gently grabbed her hand, and started to massage it. Octane watched how much care he was putting into her. “I am sorry, Aja-” they suddenly heard a gun fight happening outside. Octane cursed under his breath, as he looked out the door. “If they see that we are in here, we are so dead.”

“ _Si_ , I know,” Octane looked back at Lifeline, “Get her out of here, I will try and distract,” Mirage jumped up to protest, “Dude, go, it’s cool, I got it.” Without hesitation, he scooped her up into his arms before heading out the back. He watched as Pathfinder was shooting at a team of shadowy figures. He turned and waved at Mirage before getting tackled to the ground. He ran up the ramp, and felt an explosion that almost made him lose his balance. He looked down at Lifeline, the sight up her encouraged him to keep going. 

“You owe me so much for this,” the heat was overcoming him as his pace was becoming slower. He fell to his knees and towering over her. “Ajay,” he wheezed out before he heard heels clicking against the ground. He turned his head, and saw Loba carrying a Mastiff. He mustered up the last bit of his strength as he stood up, and faced Loba which was instantly met with a shotgun blast in the stomach. He dropped down, and slowly crawled to Lifeline, when his face met hers she opened her eyes slowly.

“W-Witt?” She moved her head slightly, and saw Loba walking up to finish them both off. Mirage laid his forehead on hers.

“I am selfish, and I am dumb,” he laughed lightly, making her give a very soft smile. “But I really li-”

“I do feel bad for doing this, I am sorry beautiful,” she pressed the barrel to his head, and as she pulled the trigger, she was shot through the heart. Her body fell over revealing Octane dropping Wattson’s corpse.

“Wow! What a rush!” He was the last man standing.

> **Attention here are your new Apex Champions.**

As they were transported back to the drop ship, Octane high fived a now well Mirage, “ _Gracias_ , _amigo_ ,” and when he turned to Lifeline she had collapsed to the floor. “Che!” Horizon dived to pick her up before Octane could, as the rest of the legends gathered around them.

“Oh no, dearies, she has a fever,” she cradled the young girl in her arm. Mirage just stared at her, his throat was dry. He questioned why it hurt him so much. It only hurt, because it was real.

* * *

**Mirage’s POV - Later that evening**

“I like to keep in my own world, I keep to myself. I am a shallow man who will always be alone, but I have me to protect me.. From me. When me and Renee ‘went out for dates’ I would get so caught up with the fans, sometimes I would send a decoy to go with her. Heh, she never fell for it, but I don’t know why I did it. I think my fans meant more to me than she did.” I couldn’t stop pacing, I stopped and turned to my decoy, dude was falling asleep to me talking. “You aren’t even listening to me!”

“Sorry, you are just so boooooring,” I huffed, “You know what, I am outta here, only call on me when you want to score.” The decoy snapped his finger, and disappeared.

“Yer a charming one,” Horizon said behind me, making me turn quickly around.

“Oh you heard all that? S-Sorry.” she waved her hand.

“Don’t be sorry, dearie. Why don’t you talk to a real person?”

_ A real person? _

“I uh, I am not good at that. B-But how is Ajay doing?”

“She is such a trooper, I know she will be fine, and you do too. Gotcha self a wee crush, don’t cha?”

“Me? Crush? That’s pos- prepos- dumb, it’s dumb.” She giggled at me, “Wait, how do you know?”

“Well, I watched small snippets of the games recorded today, it’s supposed to be a promo for a new type, and I gotta say, many people thought your group was the spiciest.” I swallowed hard.

_ I totally forgot they recorded that.. _

“I am kidding, but now I know there was something going on with the look on yer face,” she jabbed me with her elbow. 

“You’re good.”

“No, no, dearie, I am just a mother, and a mother knows best,” she touched my shoulder. 

“There is something in the way, I can’t just open up to her,” I placed my hand on top of hers.

“Oh? And who says you can’t?”

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“Hey, Che, we wanted to throw a party for our victory, but I told others that it wouldn’t be right without you,” I sat on the floor beside her.

“Yuh know it’s fine, I’m fine. Yuh should have let everyone celebrate.”

“Nu uh, _chica_ , you helped us win,” there was a knock on her wall, and when I turned I saw Witt, walk in. “Wassup?”

“Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to Ajay,” he did his goofy walk over to us, “Can I be alone with her?” I raised a brow at him.

“Um, I don’t know, I rather be by her side,” I reached out and grabbed her hand. _Yo, amigo what is your problem? Lately he has been all over Che.._

“What is it, Witt?” Ajay spoke softly, He sat on the bed next to her, and took in a deep breath. My heart was racing waiting for him to finally say what is on his mind.

“I like you, and I want to take you out on a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight intense fluff*

**Octane’s POV**

_Is this dude serious? What does he think he is doing?_ My eyes were concentrated on Ajay’s face. I was waiting for her to reject him.

“Sure.” 

_Si! Chica.. wait.._ “What?” I yelled out, I jumped to my feet and looked at her then back to him.

“Silva, what’s gotten into yuh?” Her head tilted, and I tried to bite my tongue, but I just couldn't.

“I don’t understand why you would say yes," I gestured over to Witt who was smirking ear to ear. I wanted to punch him so badly.

“He saved my life, after all,” _She can’t be serious, I won the game for us! He was just gonna leave you to die._

“Dude, it’s okay, I will have her home by midnight,” he winked at me before trying to leave. I stepped in front of him, “What gives?" 

"Che, I want to go out with you!" I yelled out not understanding what I had just said. We both looked over at her, and it was clear she was overwhelmed by our questions.

"Uh.." she slowly climbed out of the bed, I rushed over to her side holding her hand, and Witt copied my gesture for her other hand. "Silva, it's okay, we can go out another time, this is only a ONE time offer," she glared at Witt then turned back to me with a smile. "I am sure I will have a horrible time."

"Hey! I am right here," Witt announced himself, but I tried phasing him out.

"Okay," I said softly, and she turned to Witt.

"Be ready in 5 hours," she demanded, and he was so giddy, _I hate him_ , he gave me a wink before exiting her room. I held her hand tighter, and she couldn't help, but smile at me.

"Aw, Silva, don't tell me yuh jealous," I quickly let go of her hand, and backed away.

"No way _Jo-Che_. You can do a lot better than him," I crossed my arms, and rolled my shoulders trying to get the tension out.

"It's just one date, or just one hang out session, then we can hangout after, deal?"

"Deal," she slowly climbed back in the bed, and I sat by on the floor next to her. _Mi amor.._ We didn't speak much as we were just enjoying each others presence.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yuh late," Lifeline pointed in disappointment at Mirage, he had his hands behind his back, and only a a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He looked over her small frame, her hair was slightly down with two buns on the top of her head, a crop top hooding revealing her slim stomach, and leggings. He couldn't stop staring her over, "Witt!" she got a bit louder, crossing her arms. He snapped out of his daze.

"Oh!" he extended his arms from his back handing her a single white rose. She gasped, and took it from his hands, brushing her hand on his. His heart was beating fast, and he couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way.

"T-Thank yuh," she buried her nose in the floor, and smiled up at him. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"Are you sure you are up for a date?" He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, and she quickly pushed it away.

"Yes! Geez, not gon let some cold slow me down," she picked the rose from the stem, and he grabbed it from her hand. "H-hey!" He gently placed it in her hair, she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Perfect," he offered his hand, and she hesitated to take it. "Since we have a game tomorrow," she took his hand, and he brought her closer to him, "I found a special place where no one would bother us." She pinched her temple.

"It's the Mirage Voyage, isn't it?" He nervously laughed, and tried to brush her off.

"Why would you think that? Haha," they sat there in silence for a split second, "Y-Yes."

"That's fine," She walked out of her room dragging him, as they were exiting the dropship. Wraith glared at Mirage the whole way out, he nervously grabbed at his collar. "So how do we get to it?" He cleared his throat.

"Allow me," he pulled out his phone and pushed a button, they waited awkwardly for a few minutes until he pushed it again, "Heh, sometimes it messes up," he continuously tapped the screen, gritting his teeth. "One second," He held up his finger before turning around, and calling someone. "Dude, where are you guys?" Lifeline sat there confused, because as she recalled the only people on the Voyage, is Mirage. "Listen, I don't care if your hair isn't done, get over here now!' he whispered loudly, and she couldn't help, but chuckle. "So help me, I will kick you off Voyage duty if you don't get here now, no more hot tub!" Suddenly the shipped appeared near the drop ship. He turned back to the young girl, and flashed a oh so proud smile. "Sorry, you know, decoys."

"Uh, yeah," she stated nervously as he grabbed her hand and led her on the ship. He led her upstairs, and set her down on the couch. She felt the ship slowly start moving, and saw all the decoys eying her. "Um.." He noticed them looking at her, and shooed them away.

"Ha, sorry about that, they aren't used to women," he was quiet for a split second, "I mean they are so used to women," he corrected himself nervously, before walking over to his minifridge, and pulling out a platter of food, he placed it on the table in front of her as his decoy brought out some grilled porkchops. "I hope you like porkchops, they are my favorite!" He sat next to her, but they were two arms length apart. She raised her brow at the distance between then, but also she didn't really care too much.

"Thank yuh, this is nice," she looked out the opening and saw the sun setting, and then back at him. He crossed his legs proudly at how he set everything up at short notice. Lifeline poked a porkchop with her fork, the juices spilled out on the meat. She placed it on a piece of bread, and brought it up to her face, taking a bite out of it, and her eyes gleamed, "Oh my god, Witt this is amazing!" He glanced over at her surprised.

"Wait you think so?" she nodded quickly before taking another bite, "You are the first to tell me that." She covered her mouth as she chewed, and swallowed.

"None of the other legends tried these?" His happiness faded from his face, and she instantly understood. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, Renee just didn't like it, and that's fine, but you do, so that's all I care about," he made his own sandwich biting into it. "Oh ho so good," he had a little bit of the juices sliding down his face, and Lifeline watched him closely. She admired how carefree he was, just like Octane, but more annoying. She looked at the space between them, and huffed softly, as she slid closer to him. He was in his own little world eating his porkchop, he didn't even notice. She was now at arms length, until he finished eating. He turned to see that she was closer, and flashed her a smile, with a piece of meet stuck in his teeth. 

"Haha!" she laughed as she pointed at him, and he embarrassedly tried to pick his teeth, and growled at her.

"You are so mean," he scooted closer to her, now they were beside each other, knee to knee, she leaned close and looked up at him.

"Thank yuh, for the match, that money is really going to help out a whole lot," she spoke softly. He thought about taking the whole credit, but he couldn't.

"I.. I am sorry for how I treated you when you were sick," she placed her hand on his.

"I know what yuh said and did, bit at the end of the day, yuh protected me with yuh life. Yuh were selfish, but at least yuh understood what yuh did wrong," she gripped his hand softly. "Yuh were very useful, for once." her back handed compliment was music to his ears. He stared at her lips, and then back to her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he already knew how she would react. Maybe he should take a chance, he grabbed her chin tilting it up slightly. Her eyes widen at the action, as he came closer to her face. "Elliot.." she said softly as she pulled away.

"S-Sorry, I was trying to wipe something from your face," he quickly picked something imaginary off her cheek, and she giggled.

"Sure yuh were," she stuck her tongue out, and he just laughed back. The two of them watched at the sun went down in silence, he was enjoying ever bit of time he could it her. She wasn't having a bad time herself, the cool breeze brushing against them. The jets weren't too loud, and the decoys were overly annoying. A time past the breeze became colder, ad she shivered, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She embraced him back, the warmth was familiar, but strange at the same time. She nuzzled his chest making him swallow hard, confused on all these mixed signals. She had to have like Octane, right? He thought. Suddenly the ship turned over slightly, making him pull her on top of him, and holding her even tighter.

"Sorry! Decoy 20 decided to not pay attention to the course," one of his decoys yelled out. Lifeline pulled herself up from his chest, and looked down. He looked just as annoyed she was, she looked at the scars on his face, then to his beard, over to his lips. She realized the position they were in and immediately jumped off of him.

"S-Sorry," she yelled out now putting distance between them again, he assured her that it was ok.

"It's getting late anyway, maybe we should head back," he crossed his legs trying to hide the more than obvious bulge. "I told your boyfriend I would have you back," she was about to curse at him until Octane came crashing through the roof.

"Silva!"

"Dude, I just repaired that.." Mirage annoyed with the glass splayed out on the floor. Octane jumped to his feet, and stretched ignoring the fact he wasn't suppose to be here.

"Oh man, that was a good run," he yawned dramatically, Lifeline jumped to her feet and stomped over to him.

"Were yuh spying on me?"

"Me? Spy? No no, I was simply walking, and found a jump pad, and simply fell through the roof," he gave a piss poor response, "Oh hey, porkchops!" He went to grab one, but Mirage slapped his hand. " _Aye_!"

"Why are you here? I was just about to take her back to the ship," Mirage crossed his arms resulting in Octane quickly grabbing a porkchop.

"Oh yeah, _si_ , so listen, your decoys are just as dumb as you are," he pointed out to the side of the ship. Mirage and Lifeline ran out to realize that they were no longer near the drop ship, they didn't know where they were at.

"Oh come on guys!" Mirage yelled.

"Next time don't threaten to take our hot tub away!" The decoy yelled back, and disappeared giving him the finger. The man groaned, and put his face in his hands. Lifeline slapped the porkchop out of Octane's hand.

"Dude, what is with you guys?" Octane questioned not understand the severity of their situation.

"Silva, why are yuh here?"

"I told you," he tried picking the chop off the floor. "10 seconds," he grabbed it, and took a bite resulting in a disgusted look.

"Both of yuh are nasty, and idiots."

"Woah, hold up, I didn't do anything," Mirage interjected, and pointed at Octane. "He was the one spying."

"Yuh are the one that owns the ship," she pointed her direction to Mirage. "Ugh, why did I even agree to this?!" she huffed as she walked back in to shield herself from the cold air.

"Okay, okay, I will talk with the fellas."

"Yuh mean YOU."

"With myself, and we will have everything situated," he ran up the stairs to the top deck. Octane sat beside Lifeline, and he avoided her glare.

" _Chica_ , I-" She slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Shush, I have had enough with yuh, yuh so confusing!" She took her hand away, and crossed her arms.

"I am confusing? You went on a date with him after you said you didn't like him!" Octane raised his voice at her.

"Because yuh took too long to even ask me out! Yuh need another guy to give yuh the courage to do it?" It was quiet between them as she confessed her feelings.

"I am sorry, _chica_.." he spoke softly, "I saw him cuddling you during the games, and it hurt. It hurt more seeing that than when I blown my legs off."

"That's not true," she giggled punching his arm slightly.

"No, I mean it. I guess I am scared."

"Yuh scared?" He nodded, as he looked away.

"Do you like him?" he hit her with a hard question that she fully didn't know how to answer.

"I don't hate him, I don't know, I am feeling confused.."

"Do you like me?" He moved in closer to her, and she looked away then back at him.

"I do, a lot," he placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned in.

"H-Hey! So good news, they aren't angry anymore," Mirage came running down the steps, and noticed how close they were. "Ah, interrupting something, cool," Lifeline pulled away, and was about to speak. "I can give you guys some time alone, we will be back at the drop ship in an hour or so," he turned away.

"Stop, _amigo_ ," Octane looked over at Lifeline then Mirage. "I am sorry for ruining your date, I will leave you two alone," he stood up, but Mirage swiftly turned around with a smile.

"Nah, it's cool dude," he causally walked over and sat on the other side of Lifeline. "To be honest I couldn't help, but overhear anyway," he grabbed her face, and pulled it into a rough kiss shocking her and Octane. He pushed his tongue between her lips forcefully, and twirled it with hers. Octane just watched as Mirage pushed Lifeline's back against him, deepening the kiss. She didn't pull away, she just accepted it, until he pulled away. Their saliva that connected them becoming thinner. Her head was all fuzzy as Octane grabbed her head turning it to him, and laying a kiss back on her soft lips. Her with zero hesitation, parted her lips for him to explore. Now pushing her onto Mirage, he watched closely as the two shared their kiss, the sight of the two sharing their passionate kiss wasn't making him angry, but excited him. Octane pulled away, and the two men just glared at each other, "Not bad.. But I won't lose this fight." Lifeline sat between them dazed and confused at what was gonna happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super explicit chapter coming up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit*

"Look at me, Ajay," Mirage pulled her on top of him, and brought her down on his lips. He slowly moved his hand from her waist to her bare stomach, making her gasp in between their kisses. She pulled away and scowled at him, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off with Octane pulling her leggings down.

"Silva!" Mirage brought her back down to his lips, gaining entrance to her mouth to play with her tongue. The heat was rushing to her cheeks as she felt Octane rub her through her panties.

"Che, woah, you are already wet," he laid a kiss on her ass as he continued to rub. She moaned between Mirage's lips, her lower body was quivering on top of him. He traveled his hands from her waist to her breasts, making her moan even louder. She pulled away and panted, her mind was going blank from the two men violating her. Mirage watched her lewd face twist with each pull and pinch on her nubs. 

"S-Stop," she begged them, but they were so worked up that it was too late. Mirage removed his hands from her breast down to her ass, he sat up, forcefully pressed her down on his bulge. Octane reached around, and fondled her breasts sloppily in Mirage's face. Mirage grabbed her ass roughly, admiring the softness.

“I always wanted to touch this,” he gave it little love taps earning pleased moans in return.

"Che, why didn't you tell me you were so naughty," he buried his face in her neck as he pinched her nipple with one hand and let his other hand travel down to her panties. 

"I'm not.." she panted out. Mirage leaned in and took her nipple in his biting them softly and swirling his tongue around it. "Witt.." He looked up at her, her eyes were close, and her breath was heavy. Just the sight excited him, he wanted more. His grip on her ass became tighter, as he pulled away from her chest.

"Yo, Oc," Mirage called for him, and he peered his head over still touching her. "Why don't we have her pick who is her favorite?" This caught his attention as he stopped which resulted in a small protest from Lifeline.

"How,  _ amigo _ ?" Mirage smiled, as he moved from under her, and stood up facing her, Octane followed. She eyed the bulges of them both, and was about to reach for them both, but stopped herself.

"Pick, Ajay, whose do you want to see the most?" Mirage asked her, but she couldn't figure out who she wanted the most in the moment, she could hardly even think straight. She reached out and rubbed them both with her hands, earning a groan from both of the men at the same time. She leaned in and kissed Octane's bulge while slowly unzipping the pants of Mirage. She slowly took out Mirage's length, taking in the thick sight before licking it softly. "F-fuck," he shook as her soft tongue ran down his shaft. She then reached over to undo Octane pants, she reached under the bands of his underwear, and rubbed his girth.

"C-Che.." He said softly stroking her hair, she switched her attention over Octane as she wrapped her mouth around the tip. He cursed under his breath with each movement. The warmth was unbearable, while he was dealing with that, her strokes with Mirage's cock were becoming faster. The two men were trembling in her hands and mouth. She turned her attention back to Mirage, and swallowed him whole.

"Ajay," he placed his hand on her head forcing her down more making her gag. She pulled away, saliva dripping down her body, and tears coming from her eyes. The two of them couldn't help, but admire, she was someone that bullied them, and now she is someone worshipping their cocks. Something in Mirage snapped as shoved his fingers in her mouth, he felt her tongue swirl around his fingers. The warm saliva softened the roughness of his finger. He bent over as he took his fingers away. "I am going to fuck the shit outta you," Octane grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, wait, I want a taste," Mirage raised a brow, as Octane dropped down to his knees, his legs digging into the ground. Mirage cringed. "I gotcha,  _ chica _ ," he gave her a wink as he forced her legs open, and lifted them onto his shoulders. He kissed her thighs softly, gripping her thighs enough to leave an imprint with the pressure. He inhaled her sweet aroma before pulling her underwear to the side, and digging in. She threw her head back as she gripped his hair tightly.

"S-Silva!" He licked up and down the folds, licking up every bit of moisture escaping. Mirage watched, and couldn't help, but pleasure himself as he watched. Her moans were intoxicating, he couldn't wait until it was his turn to pleasure her. Octane sucked on her button making her buck and wrap her legs around his head. Her moans became louder with each stroke of his tongue, "I think I am cumming, Silva," she cried, and he pulled away just as she was about to release. He wiped the juices from his face smiling up at her, he watched her chest rise and fall quickly.

"Damn dude," Mirage was shocked at how good he was, Octane just shrugged. “I think she is ready, you want to lay down?” He asked him, and he quickly laid down on the sofa. He went close to her ear, “Go ahead,” his warm breath on her ear drove her crazy. What also drove her crazy was the sight of Octane with his girth laying stiff against his belly. Mirage pulled her panties down, and giving her a slap on the ass as a ‘go ahead,’

“Silva,” she said softly as she straddle him. She was inches away from his girth. He pulled her down for a kiss, their tongues meeting for another dance. She was practically dripping on his shaft, he was hungry for every bit of her. Mirage grabbed her waist without her knowledge.

“Brace yourself,  _ chica _ ,” her eyes widened as she felt Mirage push her down on Octane’s shaft. Her scream was loud enough to alert everyone around them. Octane tried muffling her moans with his hand as she was swallowing more of his cock. “C-Che,” he panted, finally feeling the inside of his best friend. He loved every bit of it.

“Are you okay?” Mirage asked as she was shaking on top of Octane, she nodded weakly. He helped her move up and then back down, she buried her face in Octane’s neck. She was losing her mind from all the pain and pleasure, but Mirage had another idea to break her. He eyed her ass, rubbing it softly. He groaned softly at the sight of her asshole. She felt his finger lightly brush it, making her yelp.

“W-what are yuh doing? That’s dirty!” She cried out, but he ignored her as he stuck a finger in his mouth.

“Don’t worry,” he inserted his finger inside making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Octane wrapped his arms around her and glared up at the man. “What? I am an ass man,” he swiveled his finger while entering and exiting her tight hole. 

“Oh.. my god,” she huffed out, Octane felt her walls getting tight around him.

“Che..” he cooed and just as they were about to share a kiss, Mirage placed his length at her entrance.

“Witt, I never done that before,” she looked over her shoulder and she rubbed her hole, and pushed against it.

“First time for everything,” he licked his hand, some saliva got on his beard. He rubbed his length wetting it. Lifeline grabbed Octane, and he stroked her hair. She was calm and smiling, but the second Mirage entered her, her face became twist.

“Wii——iiitt!” She screamed out each push.

“D-dammit,” he stammered as he entered her, “This is amazing..”

* * *

  
Suddenly Mirage felt a slap across his face. He awoke in his room meeting the eyes of Wraith. He held his head, and looked down, realizing it was all a dream. “W-what happened?” She clicked her tongue, and rolled her eyes.

“You were tossing and groaning in your sleep, you also missed your date with your little toy.”

“She has a name… oh my god no!” He jumped from his bed and ran over to her room, but she was nowhere to be found. Wraith just chuckled behind him. “What?”

“Must have been a good dream,” she pointed down at his bulge, and he groaned. Swiftly she pushed him into Lifeline’s bed and rubbed him softly.

“Renee..” he looked in her eyes, but shook off the feeling, grabbing her hand. “Stop,” her eyes shifted from the side towards the door back to him. She placed a kiss on his lips.

“Imagine that, late for our date, and making out with a woman in MY room,” Lifeline stomped her foot while Octane shook his head at the man. Wraith pulled back and covered her mouth, Lifeline smiled softly at her which surprised the woman. “Sorry for breaking the girl code, Renee,” she held her fist up for her to bump. She was thinking she would be furious, but her reaction was normal.

“I-it’s okay, Ajay,” she bumped her fist before leaving her room. With Wraith now out of the way she noticed his package and groaned.

“Witt, come on, what’s wrong whicha?” He waved his innocence to her before standing up.

“ _ Jajaja _ , you messed up so bad my dude,” Octane mocked walking over to Lifeline’s shelf, as Mirage accepted defeat, he brushed past Lifeline.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, she turned to grab his hand and smiled. She lifted her finger to her lip.

“I heard yuh moaning my name,” she gave him a wink, he looked at her shocked. “Now get out, we will reschedule another time,” she let go of his hand turning her attention to Octane as he pulled out a music player. Mirage turned away and couldn’t help but smile and feel confused. He was also relieved over not having to pay all the damages with his winnings.

* * *

  
**Lifeline’s POV - At the time of their date**

“Ugh! Did he stand me up?” I stomped around while Silva was kicking his nubs at the edge of my bed. I didn’t have time to tell him to put his legs on. “I am going to go to his room right now.”

“ _ Jajaja _ ,” Silva laughed, clearly waiting for me to yell at the man, and oh was I gonna. I stomped down the stairs of the drop ship, and entered his room. I noticed that he was under the covers, I walked over to him, and reached for his shoulder to shake him. 

I couldn’t help, but admire how cute he was when he slept. I slapped my cheeks to snap myself outta it. “Ajay, look at me..” he said in his sleep making me lean in closer.

_ He is thinking of me?  _ I heard him groan softly, if I am honest they were very pleasant to the ears. I shook my head and touched his shoulder. 

“I am gonna fuck the shit outta you,” I quickly let go of him, rushed back up stairs. I stumbled in my room as Silva raised a brow.

“It’s nothing,” I hope he didn’t notice the heat running to my face. I sat on the bed next to him, plugging in the ear bud he offered me. I couldn’t help, but think..  _ Why do I feel this way? _ Silva reached out and curled his fingers around mine. I looked over and saw that his eyes were closed, I rested my head on his shoulder. 

_ I like this too.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it was all a dream. Even though his decoys messed up so much, it was still going too perfect for Mirage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me state, I like to think that $10,000,000 is not a lot due to inflation. Octane doesn't care for money, Lifeline donates most of her winnings, and Mirage is terrible at spending money. So $10,000,000 is not life changing to any of them.

“So you forgive me?” Mirage shot finger guns at Lifeline, before sitting next to her, he left absolutely no space between them. She scooted away from him, but he scooted closer to her. She rolled her eyes, and continued to tinker around with DOC. He watched at how dedicated she was to taking care of the little drone. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” She opened her mouth to speak.

> **Attention legends, please head to the drop area**

They both looked up, “Again?” Lifeline stood up, accidentally knocking DOC to float upside down. She picked it right side up and patted it’s back as an apology. “Oh..” she saw Wraith as their third. 

Mirage scratched his beard before approaching the drop area. He stood in between Wraith and Lifeline, clearly sweating bullets, but he was happy that this was just a normal match. Lifeline glanced over at Octane who was with Pathfinder and Gibraltar. 

“That team would be so fun,” she said under her breath. Octane gave a small wave before being lowered into the arena. 

“Oh, Kings Canyon, I guess they had fans vote,” Wraith bumped his hip, and he gave a “what?’ gesture.

“You don’t pay attention much, do you Elliott?” Wraith said with playful annoyance, and he replied with a nervous laugh. Lifeline tried to ignore the couple as she looked for somewhere to land.

“How about the market?” Lifeline pointed, Mirage agreed, but Wraith rolled her shoulders.

“I will just end up carrying,” she remarked, receiving a confused look. His laugh became louder to fill the tension before pushing both the girls off. Lifeline whirled through the air feeling free, and he couldn’t help, but watch her.

They landed on top of the roof, and heard a team below them. The three of them snuck inside the building to loot up for their unavoidable fight. Lifeline noticed a Longbow resting in the ground, she reached for it, but ended up touching her hand with Mirage’s.

She insisted he take it, but he picked it up and gave it to her. Wraith, clearly annoyed with the two, threw a R99 at him. She proceeded to follow the voices in her head, with him falling behind her. Lifeline took positions from behind to ensure a better shot.

The footsteps they hear so loudly early have now disappeared. Wraith felt their presence still in the area, and she was right, Revenant came down from the ceiling in front of Lifeline.

“Hello, little birdie,” he aimed his gun at her in a standoff. Mirage and Wraith were caught on their own against Bloodhound and Crypto. He sent a die to her feet, chains wrapped around her legs, and dragged her down. She yelled in pain as she fought to get out of the chains.

“Ajay!” Mirage yelled, he divided himself having his decoys being sent toward Crypto and Bloodhound while he ran back to Lifeline. Wraith played it by the ear, and as they were distracted she shot both of them with a Wingman making them retreat. Mirage kicks Revenant in the back making him stumble, he swiftly turned and grabbed the man by the throat. Lifeline mustard as much strength as she could, and shot him in the back with her Longbow. He let go of Mirage and fell forward. The man gripped his neck, coughing and wheezing. 

The chains had retreated back in the die, she stood up, and took out DOC to heal him. she exchanged gratitude without uttering a single word. She jumped to her feet, and rushed over to help Wraith. “Careful,” she extended her arm, stopping her. The woman's eyes shifted quickly, she walked forward cautiously as Lifeline lagged behind. Some hurled an arc star between the two girls, separating them.

“Renee!” Lifeline yelled as the room filled with smoke. Mirage rushed over, and grabbed Lifeline as they exited the market. “But what about her?” He ignored her as they continued to run from the area that was now being hit by an airstrike. The two hid out in a small building as they heard the fight continue. “We have to go back for her, Witt!” she cried as she stepped towards the door, but he stopped her. “Why are yuh being such a coward, we have to go help!” 

“Stop,” he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall, “Nothing we can do now, but win for her,” he said softly. She raised a brow at him, she didn’t understand why he didn’t want to help.

“Witt, get off me! What is your deal? Yuh are so confusing! One minute you save me and next yuh leave her to die. Even before you wanted to leave me to die!” He backed away.

“I saved you during that game that won you, 10 million!”

“Oh yuh did? Heh, because after yuh found out you stood me up for my date, Silva told me everything!” She dug her finger into his chest, and his eyes widened. “Oh yeah, yuh didn’t think I would find out, did yuh? ‘You must really want to win that money’” she mocked him avoiding using her accent.

“I..”

“Are you a hero or just a fucking coward?” she barked at him, his lip quivered unsure of what to say next. 

“I am scared,” he said softly. “I am scared to face reality. I escape reality in here, but sometimes it catches up with me. Seeing her hurt, or you hurt, it is unbearable to me.. It's not real, but it still hurts. Oc really help me understand that it's ok to face your fears head on. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should have helped her back there, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to see them kill her, I don't know what's with me. I am confused by my feelings.” Her eyes softened, and her shoulders relaxed. She looked away, and then back at him reaching up to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” she mumbled looking away. He laid his hand on top of hers.

“No, I am. I said what I said the other day, then I stood you up, then Renee kissed me in your room. I really am stupid,” he slid down to the floor plopping down on his ass. She sighed, and slid down next to him.

“Yeah, you are an idiot, but you have some good qualities,” he lifted his head ready to hear them, but she fumbled her words. “I am sure yuh grill a good pork chop.”

“Heh, you thought so in my dream,” she blushed and looked out the window. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Did you really hear me?” She cleared her throat.

“Y-Yes, it sounded like a good dream,” she laughed nervously, and he laughed with her.

“Doesn’t have to be just a drea-” she placed a hand over his mouth not wanting him to ruin the moment. The fight subsided, as the two exited the building. They were both determined to win the game for Wraith.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked back to the market, the air was tense as if someone turned the volume down. Lifeline surveyed outside of the market, but it was as if no one was ever there. She raised her brow to Mirage who shrugged. She looked around the rooms, but she wasn’t able to locate anything, no left over loot, guns, boxes, nothing. The two approached the area where they fought, it was clean, no traces of blood, nothing. She turned to Mirage until suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. The gun she was holding disappeared along with everything else she had.

Mirage jumped over to shield her from the falling debris, she watched as the falling structure injected pain into his body. He smiled at her for reassurance, but she knew he was in immense pain. It was a few minutes before everything settled, still holding her, they heard a loud feedback.

> **Attention legends! It’s time to shake the games up!**

The woman sounded rugged compared to the other soft voice they were used to. They looked at each other confused.

> **No more weapons! Only skills to survive, haha, and let me do you one better, everyone that died is coming back. But. There is a catch, fuck trios, this is a free for all!**

The announcer went quiet until they heard howling. 

> **Oh, I forgot, here is a little present to make your lives harder. All ya gotta do is survive to the end, and I will gladly join the Syndicate. Happy hunting, “Legends.”**

“Who was that?” Mirage helped Lifeline to her feet, and she patted her clothes down.

“Oh yes, like I am supposed to know.” she sassed at him, and he just flashed her a smile before falling into her. She pulled out DOC, laying her strips across his back, she watched as DOC worked her magic. She was relieved to have DOC by her side especially during unforeseen events. Her relief was short lived when she heard snarling outside of the market. “Oh no,” she said under her breath, she watched the pain in his face drain into a healthier one.

“Haa, thanks, DOC, and thank you nurse,” he winked at her, but she rolled her eyes.

“No time to _limin_ , we gotta get outta here,” she grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet. “I hope Silva is ok..”

“Hellooooooo? You have me, the best looking guy in all the outlands,” she shoved him towards the door, and the second they opened it. They were greeted with 3 prowlers, growling at them, Mirage quickly pressed the button to close the door. “Okay, so how did they fuck up with this bad to let the games get hijacked? First they had that stupid match, and now this?”

“It does seem odd, I am thinking they are just trying to please the Salvonian people by torturing us,” she chuckled softly, “We aren’t legends to them, we are just how do yuh say.. Actors?” Just that word made his eyes sparkle with delight.

“Me? An actor? Oh I could see it now,” he started to daydream, but snapped out of it when the prowlers banged up against the door. She pointed to the other side of the building, and they started to run, above them they could hear them running on the roof. All 3 of them jumped through the roof, they quickly opened the door and closed it, trapping them inside. “Heh, gonna suck for whoever opens that door.”

“Witt, we can’t stay here, we got to go!”

“Wait, we aren’t on the same team anymore, shouldn’t we be fighting?” She started to walk away, “Wait I was kidding!” he walked alongside her. “But seriously we both can’t win, right?” her pace became quicker to ignore him, but he would soon match her pace. “I mean, I really need to pay off a bunch of things, I kinda wasted the 10 mil before I even got it,” her pace got faster. “Yeah you see, I have a boat, a bar, a house, a car,..” he started listing off all his liabilities, but she just simply tuned him out. “I also send money to my mom, I love my mom, did I ever tell you about my mom? She is the best.” Lifeline looked up and saw the diving board building outside of Repulsor. “You know me and my mom have a song, hah, I can sing it well, maybe one day I will sing it to you.” She slid down the hill, mud getting all over her clothes, and landing in the water where some of it washed off. They started to trek up the muddy steep hill, “Did I ever tell you that I am really good at speaking? Yeah, me, good at speaking, who would have thought.” She heard growls and snarls echoing out from the valley, but continued her walk. “Did I ever tell you that I can juggle? Well, not juggle, but I can juggle two balls.” They finally reached the diving board, and she saw a jump pad going towards the building. Her face lit up, as she found the strength to move faster again. “That’s dangerous to keep around, unless you don’t think it’s dangerous, I think it is, but who am I to say?” She reached for the door as he was about to speak again, she placed a hand over his mouth.

“Witt, please,” she spoke quietly, and he nodded as they entered the building. From how quiet it was she didn’t think Octane was anywhere around. She sighed from disappointment, Mirage closed the door behind her.

“Seems slow dude isn’t here, well not surprised, he is probably out there fighting those things,” he slung his arm around her shoulder, and she looked at him.

“No, _amigo_ , just trying to repair my legs,” he spoke up behind one of the desks, and Mirage slowly slipped away from Lifeline. She ran over to her friend, and saw that his legs were snapped at the knees.

“Silva! What happened?” she fell to her knees looking over the damage.

“Hey Che, some of those prowlers ripped apart Gibby, and Path-dude just grappled away. I was left alone to defend myself, and one of those _cabron_ got a hold of my legs, but ya know, I killed them,” she acknowledged the blood all over him, and she giggled softly. “Kinda shame you have to deal with Captain ‘Won’t shut the fuck up.’” Mirage peered over the counter.

“Dude, you flip flop more than my flip flops…” he regretted instantly what he said, “Why did you tell her what happened the other day?”

“Because it happened the other day.”

“That doesn’t mean you tell someone, bro code!” Octane looked over at him.

“Bro code also means you don’t jump in another bro’s relationship.”

“Relationship?” Lifeline asked.

“Friendship,” he quickly corrected himself, which made her sigh as she continued to piece his legs back together. She looked up at the door, then through the window into the other room.

“Yuh boys really need to get along, Witt, can you barricade that door? I will see what I can do to block this hole, and then I will fix up your legs,” Octane nodded, as she picked herself up and went into the other room. Mirage stepped in front of the broken man.

“Do you like her or something?” he bluntly asked, and Octane raised an unnoticeable brow. “Ugh, I don’t know what face you are giving.”

“ _La amo mas de lo que piensas_ ,” Mirage raised a brow, not understanding a lick of Spanish, making Octane laugh. “Oh _amigo_ , might want to buy yourself a translator.” He slapped the desk, as he walked away to do the task she gave him.

“And she says I am annoying,” Lifeline came back through the door closing it softly behind her. She got back down on her knees, and pulled out her toolbox. 

“ _Jajaja_ , we are in it together again, _chica_ ,” he watched her inspect his legs. “You always find your way back to me, I guess you can’t get enough of Octane,” she pushed her lip out, and continued to work on his leg, visually annoyed. “Sometimes I wonder, would you like more of me?” The wording caught her off guard, and she looked at him.

“I’m sorry?”

“ _Jajaja_ , it’s nothing,” Mirage walked back over to them.

“He wants to bang.”

“Wait, no, I never said that Che!” Octane extended his arms to defend himself.

“No dude, be honest, you clearly want to smash,” Mirage leaned over the desk as he watched anger rise in her body, her aggressively wrenching bolts in.

“ _Jajaja_ , dude say you are joking,” he ripped off his goggles and glared at the man.

“Ok, I am joking, joking when I called you slow,” he winked at him, as Lifeline shoved one of his legs in place making Octane cry in pain. “Yeah, when you were in the other room he said something along the lines of, quiero que ella me llame papi” Octane’s eyes widened, he didn’t know Mirage knew Spanish. Lifeline grabbed his other leg, pushing his down, and slammed it hard into his body.

“ _Gracias_.... _chica_ ,” he cried before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ya know, I enjoy the fact that we are all together again, honestly this is one of my favorite teams,” Lifeline glared at him while Octane was still passed out. “Ah, feels like home.”

“Yuh have a weird home,” she stood to her feet and stretched, Mirage copied her stretching motions. “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to keep in shape,” he gave her a wink, then lightly kicked Octane’s thigh. “H-He isn’t dead right?”

“Nope, he was up all night with me,” Mirage’s eyes shifted to her.

“Up all night doing…?” He raised a brow and leaned in, she used her palm to shove his face away.

“Uh, listening to music,” she knelt down to pick up his goggles, and twiddled with them. “Some days we just listen to music all night, nothing special.” That response was good enough for him to drop the topic, for now. He strolled over to the window, spotted a bunch of prowlers down below. He nervously coughed, scared of getting ripped to shreds. “I don’t care to win, I would just go out and get myself mauled, but I know they wouldn’t be too pleased.” He turned his attention back to her, as she set the goggles down on the desk.

“Sooo what I am hearing is that by the end, I should kill you?” He gave her little finger guns, and she giggled, “No, I am serious.”

“Sure, Witt, whatever yuh say,” she tapped on Octane’s head trying to wake him up. “Siiiilvaaa, wake up,” his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Mm, five more minutes,” he smacked his lips before closing his eyes again, and she slapped him across the head making him fall over. He reached over his head, “Ow, _chica_ , so mean..” he cried, but she waved her hand for him to get up.

“Have you ever thought of not being mean?” Mirage slid his way back over to the two.

“I don’t know, have yuh ever thought of not being annoying?” He lifted his finger to reply, but curled it unsure how. “I am stuck with yuh two yet again, and I am not happy about it. It was bad enough I was stuck with him, now YOU!” She pointed at Octane, and he tilted his head.

“I haven’t done anything terrible, yet,” he said the ‘yet’ part quietly. She pinched her temple trying to think of what to do. Suddenly the feedback they heard from earlier came back

> **What’s up legends? Too many of ya are still alive, and we just don’t like that. So we will be dropping some party favors.**

“Party favors?” Mirage perked his head up, “Hah like some cocktails, or something?”

“Yes, not only are they going to take our guns away, send prowlers out to us, they are gonna send us cocktails!” Lifeline snapped, and Mirage looked at her offended.

“Well, I know someone that doesn’t like to party,” he nudged Octane who laughed. Lifeline clenched her fist, thinking about all the ways she could kill them. It wasn’t long till the building they were in started to shake. They watched as explosions fell over in water treatment. The bomb was massive enough to destroy the whole area. “So are they just going to leave that there?” It wasn't but a split second later it detonated, the three of them watched as the tsunami of smoke was coming towards them, they ducked down quick as the glass shattered blowing the door behind them open. After the debris had settled Lifeline stood to her feet.

"That was close, who knows what area will be next, we gotta move," she lent Octane her hand as she helped him to his feet.

"Oh yeah, oldest one here, I will just help myself," he slowly stood up, and stretched his back. "Man, whoever this chick is, I got a bone to pick with her," growls could be heard outside the building. Lifeline looked over to the other door that led to the top of the building. The prowlers pounced their ways inside as the three of them got on the ladder to reach the roof, first it was Lifeline, then it was Octane, and Mirage almost got pounced on, but Octane pulled him up. "T-Thanks dude," he panted from the near death experience.

"No problem, _amigo_ , gotta help my _el_ _ancianos_ whenever I can," Mirage stopped for second, but Octane had took out his jump pad, and threw it over on the other side of the building so they could escape and head towards Repulsor. Octane was the first to jump over the prowlers escaping, yelling his battle cry. Lifeline felt uneasy, but Mirage picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!"

"No time to have second thoughts, scaredy cat," he jumped on the pad, and landed near Octane. He continued to run with her over his shoulder, she just sat there there as she heard the man huffing, she didn't protest until she felt his hand on her ass.

"D-Dude!" she yelled, but he didn't set her down. 

"It is so I can hold you better, geez," he sent out a decoy towards the prowlers, and Octane threw out another jump pad. The two men jumped over towards the bridges to the hydro dams. Mirage's speed started to descend as he huffed and puffed.

"Yuh can, let me down now," Lifeline tried to crawl off his shoulders, but that resulted in him falling back with her falling on top of him. She quickly stood up as he slowly stood back up. "I told you to let me down," he lifted a finger to protest, but she saw the prowlers running towards them. She grabbed his arm as they made one last dash to the bunker. Mirage took his hand from her, and turned around. "What are yuh doing?" she stopped, but he told her to keep going. He gave her a smile before running towards the prowlers, Lifeline made it inside as Octane closed the door behind her. She panted heavily as how close of a call it was.

"What happened?" Octane placed his hand on her back, she slowly stood up and looked out the window, there was no sight of any of the prowlers, it was silent. Suddenly they heard a door open on the side, and saw Mirage leaning over the railing. 

"Whew, now that was a work out," Lifeline smiled at him and sighed from relief. He strolled down the steps and met them at the back of the bunker. "So.. what now?"

"I don't know, we can try going up to the top of these steps, and watch out the windows before heading out. The two nodded as they began their ascend up the steps. Mirage was directly behind her, and his eyes were mostly focused on her backside, while Octane looked away from his. They reached the top, and looked out the small windows of both the doors. 

"Pretty weird we haven't ran into any of the other legends," Octane remarked. She didn’t mind if they never saw another legend, she just wanted this whole experiment to be over. 

“Yeah it would be a shame if you did run into someone else,” they heard a very raspy voice, they all turned and saw Revenant climbing down from the ceiling.

“Oh hey, what are you doing here?” Mirage hid behind Octane. Revenant stepped closer to the trio.

“Oh, killing traveling legends of course,” he walked over, and knocked some of the boxes in the corner down revealing Rampart, and Crypto’s corpse.

“Ram Ram!” Mirage yelled, and everyone looked at him, he nervously laughed, “It’s just a nickname I am trying to get to stick.”

“It’s terrible,” Revenant chimed in.

“ _Si_.”

“I agree.”

“Don’t side with the enemy!” Mirage yelled, “She kicked your butt the first time, and I am sure she will do it again,” he just chuckled. He lifted his hand up, turning it into a sharp edge as he approached them.

“Then let me return the favor by getting rid of her first,” he lunged at the three of them, ultimately stabbing Lifeline in the stomach. She coughed up blood on his arm as he slid her off his hand onto the ground. Mirage watched as she coughed up blood, he gritted his teeth and tackled Revenant to the ground, pinning his arms down with his knees. He started punching him repeatedly in the face. He ignored the pain of hitting him, the skin ripping from his fist with each punch, blood dripping on the bottom. Blow after blow he felt the man’s metal frame collapse, ending him. 

“Witt!” Octane grabbed him off of the now deceased robot, Mirage huffed away his anger. Octane quickly went back to her, she was clutching her stomach, and breathing heavily. “Nino, can you help?” he pushed DOC out, and the bot snuggled up to it’s owner trying desperately to heal her wound.

“Shit, this hurts so much,” she cried out as the wound was slowly closing, Octane grabbed her hand. “Silva, why couldn’t it have been yuh?" She laughed, as she slowly sat up in his arms. She wiped the blood from her mouth.

“I wish it was _chica_ , but you really pissed Sir Loincloth off,” he chuckled, nuzzling his head against hers. She looked over, and noticed Mirage had his back to them, clenching his fist tight.

“Witt, are yuh ok?” She asked, and she noticed blood dripping down on the cold metal. “Sit next to me,” she patted the ground, and he did. She took out some bandages out of her pocket, she took one of his hands, and felt him shaking. “Witt, it’s okay, we are ok,” she said softly, as she slowly started to wrap his hands up. “It’s ok..” He suddenly hugged her, making Octane jump back, and shocking her. 

“I am glad you are ok,” she giggled softly, and hugged him back.

“Yuh so silly,” she pulled away from him, but he dived into her chest, nuzzling against her small breasts. "Witt yuh have 5 seconds before I snap your neck," he took that as an offer, and continued to do it. She pushed him away, and covered her chest, "It was a threat not an invitation!" He whimpered from her shove.

"Can I nuzzle too?" Octane jumped in, but she ignored him as she stood up, and patted her pants down.

“Come on guys, let’s not stick around here,” she opened the door, as they all headed out the door.

They continued to travel avoiding prowlers and bombs as much as humanly possible. They decided on the other bunker being the next area to relax at. 

“Do you have any tattoos _amigo_?” 

“No, my mom wouldn’t really approve of me getting a tattoo, so for her I never got one,” he looked over at Lifeline’s shoulder, and traced her tattoo with his eyes. “Is that the only tattoo you have?”

“No, of course not, it is my biggest ink I have on my body though,” they entered a small valley. They ignored the howls that echoed through the vast valley. The prowlers weren’t close to them, but it was only a matter of time. “My parents don’t really like ink either.”

“ _Jajaja_ , I still remember when you got that one. Let me tell you dude, they freaked,” he wrapped one arm around her.

“Well, I think it looks good on you,” Mirage said and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. 

“I am glad,” she tried to play it cool, but there was silence between the 3 of them once more. Mirage had a very distressing look about him when there was no talking. Octane usually spoke mostly in his head while Lifeline could go days without uttering a single word, but him. He needed to, it helped keep him grounded through tough times. He would even talk to his holograms from time to time. 

He inhaled and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Octane throwing another jump pad down. He grumbled as he watched them just over the small stream over to the bunker. He slid down on top of it flinging himself over, landing with a thud. They had already opened the door inside and he followed. As they settled inside they heard another bomb drop, it sounded close, but they were safe here, for now.

She shuffled through her pockets figuring out what else she had brought, she only had a few bandages and antibiotics, she turned her attention to Octane who just had lint in his pocket. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at how the commissioners think it’s okay to treat them like this with no warning. She jammed the items back into her pocket before heading up to the top of the bunker. 

Mirage hadn’t talked for a good while 5 minutes now, followed her, he talked to himself even making hand gestures through his mental conversation. He watched as she looked out the small slips of the giant bunker door, he opened his mouth.

“So, want to hear about that dream to pass time?” She could feel his smirk through his voice without even looking at him.

“What dream?” Octane walked backwards, still keeping watch of the other end. Lifeline clicked her tongue, then a sigh soon followed.

“Fine, go ahead,” she felt defeated only because he would tell her later anyway, and to be fair, she wanted to hear it herself. The two of them sat in front of the man as if he was a character from a play, which he was. He dramatically cleared his throat, and continued on to tell the dream to both of them. Lifeline sat in silence with her eye twitching while Octane looked eager to know more. Mirage used his hands plenty of times, and even used his body to describe things to the fullest.

“Annd that’s when Wraith slapped me,” he placed his knuckles proudly on his hip before taking a bow. Octane swayed his body back and forth trying to calm his buddy down, while Lifeline’s face was buried in her hands. She was overheating from all the visuals he gave, but it only got worse as Octane noticed her embarrassment. He watched her legs shift slightly back and forth, from all the women he had been with before, he knew exactly what that meant. He placed his hand on the top of her knee, moving it slightly to the side. The gesture shocked her, but he crawled on top of her, in between hers legs and pinning her wrists down. He pulled his mask down, licking his lips and giving her a lopsided smile.

“S-Silva! What are yuh doing?” Mirage watched the two in shock, Octane clearly getting overly turned on from the story doing something so daring. He leaned down closer to her face, he felt her hot breaths on him. He was just about to lay a sloppy kiss on her, but Mirage pulled him by his flared out collar.

“Aye!”

“I get first dibs, I told the story,” Mirage claimed.

“What?” She leaned up on her elbows and looked at the two.

“I said, you need to calm down, it’s just a story,” he quickly said, but she knew that isn’t what he said. She just ignored it as she sat in that position unable to shake the phantom feeling of Octane between her legs. It really sent a rush up her spine, triggering something in her brain. She wanted it to happen again, but it wouldn't be right. She shook her head trying to take control of herself again.

“Sorry about that, don’t know what came over me,” Octane reverted back to normal, and Mirage let go of him. He slammed his knees down on the ground, and begged her for forgiveness.

“Geez kid, do you not get laid or something?” He turned Mirage.

“I get laid!” He cried out jumping to his feet, and Mirage noticed the annoyed look on her face.

“I don’t know, from the way you acted here..”

“Tch, I picked a girl the other week, she was an easy..” he trailed off as he felt the tension behind him, “she was easygoing and sweet, but I respectfully decline sex.” He tried correcting himself, she huffed at his ignorance.

“Since we are on the topic, Ajay, how long has it been for you?” Mirage poked the air teasingly at her. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“I am curious myself..” both the boys leaning in eagerly to hear her response.

“I never had sex,” she mumbled under her breath, the two leaned their ears in more, asking her to repeat it. She growled, "I never had sex,” the two started laughing at her, catching her off guard. 

“No, seriously _chica_..” Octane spoke between his laughs. She stomped her foot down and turned away from the two idiots. “Wait dude, she is serious,” Octane dashed in front of her, “Are you serious?” She avoided his gaze, nodding her head. Then Mirage slid around into her view.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” She glared at him as she shoved him away.

“I do not have time for that,” Octane was in disbelief, they have been friends most their life, but he never realized she didn’t have a boyfriend here or there. “It’s just I am too busy doing other things, it wouldn't be fair to have a boyfriend,” Mirage slowly snaked his arm around her shoulder.

“Ya know, I could be your first boyfriend, I have been told I am pretty good at it.”

“Your ex fell for another _chica_ , _amigo_ ,” Octane chimed in, making her laugh.

“Look, that wasn't cause of me!”

“It wasn’t?” The three of them immediately turned to see Wraith with her kunai out. “Interesting party, yet again,” she spoke softly as Mirage tried to approach her. She raised a brow sticking her kunai directly in his face. “Don’t touch me,” he nervously laughed and her eyes shifted to Lifeline. “I have a question for you, did you leave me for dead?” Lifeline opened her mouth and before she could answer her, Wraith shoved Mirage out of the way. She swiftly kicked Octane against the wall, grabbing Lifeline, opening a portal and leaping inside. Before Mirage could reach her the portal had disappeared.

The motion of the portal made her sick like always, as soon as she came out on the other side, she fell to the ground. She looked around and noticed she was in the containment area. She slowly picked herself off the floor feeling a slight headache come over her. She grabbed at her head as her gaze met Wraith’s milky eyes. The woman was quiet, as Lifeline matched her silence. She parted her lips.

“I am going to kill you, but first I have a question. What is with you, and Elliot?” Lifeline raised her brow to the question, but her confusion was washed away by amusement. She chuckled lightly, annoying the woman. “You think this is funny..?” 

“Heh, yuh cute,” a blush spread across Wraith’s face as she stomped towards Lifeline. “Renee, please, relax. So what are yuh asking?” Lifeline stood unafraid to her.

“I want to know what’s going on between you two, you guys had a date? Do you like him?” Lifeline sighed from all the questions, she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I.. I do like him, and I said yes to a date that we didn’t go on. I really don't know what's going on, I am confused myself,” she clutched her arm, and looked down.

“Heh, so you have two boys wrapped around your finger,” she remarked.

“Yeah, and yuh HAD a boy and a girl wrapped around yours,” Lifeline spat back, irking the woman. She was sick of the dramatic-ness of this all. “This is why it’s bad to mix business and pleasure,” in the back of her mind all she could think about was Octane. She was officially fed up, and if she was going to kill her she would have already. She walked past Wraith not even giving her a glance heading towards the door. Wraith clenched her fist around her kunai before stabbing her in the back.

She fell to the ground with a thud, she took her kunai out of her back. She went to stab her again, but she heard prowlers snarling from outside the building. She cursed under her breath before wiping the blood clean from her kunai. 

> **Wow, legends, gotta say, we just witnessed one hell of a back stabbing. What a stone cold killer!**

Wraith heard the remark echo throughout the building, she turned towards the door to try and escape.

> **Haha, but a good killer knows, not to let their victim survive.**

Her eyes widened, she tried turning around but Lifeline rammed her body through the door, her back falling down over the steps. She tumbled to the ground as she watched Wraith try and pick herself up. Wraith would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed.

> **Ohoho, we got an interesting cat fight going on. Meow! Now this is what I am talking about!**

They both ignored the woman, “Renee, please understand, I am not trying to step on yuh toes,” Lifeline said as she sat on her hands and knees at the top of the step.

“It’s not that.. it’s just..” she finally picked herself up, “It’s just he treated you better than he treated me..” the woman cried out.

“Heh, you call that treating me better? He was hours late for my date, he left me for dead several times, he is annoying,” she noticed that last part wasn’t a good example, but it earned a chuckle from Wraith. They heard the prowlers getting close, they knew they were both done for. “Yuh can do a lot better, you should really give all your energy to Natalie. I understand it’s hard to let go, but she looks at yuh in a way I wish Silva looked at me.” Wraith let out a small chuckle, and flashed her a smile before being pounced on by prowlers. Lifeline turned over on her back avoiding the sight. Soon her gaze was met with a prowler of her own. “Well, I was tired anyway,” she said quietly before it pounced on her body, sending her back to the respawn chamber.

She stumbled out and was immediately met with a hug by Wraith, “I am sorry,” she said softly, but Lifeline shook her head. They pulled away from one another, as Wattson came running over worried about Wraith. The two girls embraced closely. "I am sorry to you too, Natalie," she gave her a peck on her scarred cheek receiving a cutesy chuckle. Lifeline gave the couple a soft smile before turning her attention back to the monitor. The only ones alive now were Octane, Mirage, and Pathfinder.

* * *

"You suck at saving people, bro," Octane nudged Mirage making him stumble a bit.

"I am sorry, but as I recall she kicked you into a wall. This sucks, the only hot person besides myself is gone."

"Ha, ok, 'hot,' it is clear who is the hot one here," Octane stopped and stared at him.

"Yeah me, it is clear that she wants me any way," Mirage posed proudly, but only received a laugh, making him slouch.

"Okay _amigo_ , and I don't have robotic legs."

"But you do have robo- Er never mind! If I win I get to take her out on an extr- extrag- a good date! And you can't butt in!"

"Oh you are on _compadre!_ But this time, make sure you show up on time, or the Octrain will have to swoop in like last time _,"_ They brought their hands together, but were instantly met with a grenade by their feet.

"Sorry, friends, but I only did that because I want to win," Pathfinder was on top of a building waving at the two. Before the two could react they were already in the respawn chambers. Both of them stumbled out and immediately glared at the robot on the monitor as confetti fell all over him.

"Way to mess it up," Lifeline stood next to Wraith and Wattson, with her arms crossed. Mirage tripped over his feet and ran up to the two.

"You guys are good?" Wraith nodded, wrapping her arms around Wattson. He gave a soft smile before turning his attention back to Lifeline. "Sorry we couldn't save you, I hope you aren't mad at us," she shook her head.

"It gave me time to clear the air, which reminds me," she turned to Wraith, "By the way, Witt left you for dead at the start of the game," then she turned to Gibby, "and Octane ate your ice cream."

"Woah, hold up _amigo_ , I left you a few bites," Gibby towered over the small man, glaring down at him. The two of them growled before pouncing on both of the men. Lifeline and the other legends just sat back, and watched, all of them chiming in to included a few other things to help piss them off more. Lifeline really loved the two idiots, but even though she knew one her whole life, and really enjoyed being with the other, she felt conflicted. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be with, maybe it was best to stay single. It makes things less complicated for her, and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final chapter. Sorry if this is hard to read or anything, it's just feels hard making a story with Mirage since he talks so damn much. I don't want him to be super out of character, so there is a lot of dialog, more than exposition.
> 
> I feel like Octane and Mirage could easily go in and out of serious moments in a flash. One minute Mirage can be mad, and a second later he is goofy again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slightly Explicit*

All the legends were in party mode, but it was way more different than any other party. The Salvonians were pleased with the outcome of the match, and decided to join the Syndicate. They were also celebrating the end of the season and a new legend joining them in the games next month. The lights flashing, the music blaring, the alcohol in the air, it was all exhilarating, and much needed after their stressful season.

“Are you alright, dearie? Maybe you had too much to drink,” Horizon placed her hand on Mirage’s back, but he blurbed out how he was fine. “Ohoho, I just want you to be safe,” she pinched his cheeks, smiling at him softly.

“I am ok, mommy,” he said drunkenly, and loud. He even leaned on her shoulder, and cried for her to sing the ‘inch worm’ song, but she just giggled at him.

“Haha, sorry about the ice cream thing,” Lifeline leaned up against Octane, but he nudged her back, making her chuckle.

“You will certainly pay for that, _chica_ , I promise you that,” he placed his hand on top of hers, and she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol making her feel fuzzy, or something else. 

“So what happened next?” Wattson eagerly awaited for Wraith to finish her story of how she used to scare people on the ship.

“Well, she fell on her butt,” Wattson giggled, and clapped her hands with excitement, but who wasn’t excited was Bangalore blushing into her drink. Loba laughed at the thought of her girlfriend ever getting scared. 

“I told you not to tell that story,” Bangalore slammed her drink down, but Wraith just shrugged.

“It’s ok beautiful, you will always be tough to me,” Loba gave her a wink, and snuggled close against her.

“Why don’t you want to party, friend?” Pathfinder handed Bloodhound a drink, but they pointed at their mask. “Oh, so you can’t take that off?”

“I rather not, partying isn't meant for my kind,” they stated.

“Heh, fun isn’t your forte,” Revenant chimed in.

“It is neither yours, mean friend,” Pathfinder stated, and before he knew it, Revenant grabbed him into a headlock. “Haha, if I could breath, I would already be dead.” Revenant rolled his eyes.

“So are you going to come home with me, or am I going home with you?” Octane asked boldly as he traced his fingers over the skin of her hand, she wasn’t sure what he was tracing.

“Heh, Silva, why yuh like dis?” she chuckled softly, “So now yuh feeling froggy?” 

“Come on, _chica_ , this last season I have been picking up what you have been putting down,” he leaned in closer to her face, “Or at least I think,” his eyes darted to the side making her witness the first signs of insecurity he has ever shown.

“Have yuh been picking it all up? Are yuh sure?” Their faces now inches away from one another. “So why don’t we pick this up back at my place. No offense, but I know how dirty yuh can be.”

“Loud and clear, _chica_ ,” he downed his last shot, as they got up, and headed out of the drop ship. The two surveyed the area, and saw a trident sitting out. “We can’t drive a trident, _chica_..”

“Wow, look at yuh being all responsible, it’s okay, my apartment isn’t far, we can just walk it,” he grabbed her hand, and she smiled snuggling close to him. Suddenly Mirage popped up and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“My best friends!” He yelled out, and they both could smell the strong alcohol on his breath, they were tipsy, but he was drunk. 

“Witt, Ima need some space,” Lifeline tried pushing him away, but that only caused him to give her all of his attention.

“You’re so pretty, like a big tray of pork chops!” She furrowed her brows, unsure if it was a compliment, or if she should be offended. “I love pork chops.”

“We know you do, _amigo_ , maybe you should head inside to sober up,” Octane pinched his nose, but Mirage just ignored him.

“So where are we headed?” The two looked at each other, and before they knew it he was tagging along with them back to her place.

Mirage sat on a sofa swaying back and forth with his eyes close, the two stood close in front of him.

“So why did we allow him to come over?” Octane whispered to her, and she sighed, pulling out her phone.

“Well, I got a text message saying that he ate the last two bites of Gibby’s ice cream that you left, and Gibby is super mad, smiley face,” I read off the text message from Wattson before putting it away. “Besides, I am sure he will pass out in a few. Keep him company, I need a shower,” she suggested, and before she left she took a quick sniff of Octane. “Yuh need one too.”

“That is the smell of a real man,” he smiled wide.

“No, that is the smell of B.O., shower after me,” she left to her room to gather clothes, and then went into the bathroom soon after.

“Psst.”

“What is it?” 

“I am going to tell that girl that I like her,” Mirage admitted, making Octane laugh.

“I am sure she already knows that, _amigo_ , you are not subtle,” Octane sat next to the man, leaning back into the sofa. “So when are you gonna tell her?” Mirage leaned back with him.

“After she gets down with her shower,” his voice dropped the slurring, and he chuckled. Octane turned his head quickly to the man.

“You aren’t that drunk, are you?”

“No, I am drunk, I am just not a stupid drunk,” he brushed strands of his hair back.

“Well you had us fooled, nice one dude,” Octane gave him a fist bump, “But now we have the issue of you getting the hell outta here.”

“Nah, if I can’t have her, I will make sure I cock block you,” he closed his eyes and sighed.

“I swear I hate you sometimes, dude,” Octane closed his eyes also. The two sat in silence for a bit until they heard the bathroom door open, and steam escaping into the ceiling. They watched as Lifeline came out wearing a tank top, and tiny shorts, her hair falling past her shoulders.

“Okay, Silva, go take a shower,” she demanded, still drying her hair, he was getting his fill of the sight in front of him along with Mirage. “Silva, now.” She demanded again, and he hopped to his metal feet, and ran to the bathroom. Lifeline turned her attention back to Mirage who didn’t take his eyes off her. “Yuh aren’t drunk, are yuh?”

“Wh-what? I am totally drunk,” he tried to pretend to be lost, but she crossed her arms. “Ha, you got me,” he pointed at her, and smiled. She walked over, and sat beside him. He just eyed her thick thighs, small breasts, and then inspected every freckle from her shoulder to her face. She noticed him staring in the corner of her eye.

“Take a picture why doncha,” she said sarcastically, and he immediately pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. “I didn’t mean literally!” she yelled reaching for his phone, but he backed away to the arm of the couch. 

“Wow this is going to make an awesome wallpaper,” she watched him tap on his phone, she crawled between his legs to snatch it again, but he lifted it far above his head. “No stop, I gotta send it to my mom, well I will have to crop some parts out,” she got on her knees to reach, but he quickly snaked his arms around her waist. She looked down at him, and he gave her such a goofy smile. “I gotcha,” he said softly. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked down at him. Tracing the scars of his face with her eyes, he might had been a pretty boy, but he had a rugged look to him.

“Witt, let me go,” she demanded, but he shook his head and tossed the phone elsewhere. She groaned as she placed her hand on his chest pushing away, so her boobs wouldn’t be in his face. “Silva will be out in a seco-” She turned as the bathroom door opened. “That was a shor-” she watched as Octane came out with just a towel over his waist.

“Yo, _chica_ , you didn’t give me any clothes,” he held the towel against his hip, it took him a split second for him to notice what was going on. Lifeline just stared at the lingering water that traveled down the crevices of his abs. Mirage just looked, feeling slightly insecure, Octane was 6 years younger than him. “So what’s going on here?” He asked walking over to the two, they both just looked at him. “Hey?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Mirage let go of her, and she stood up quickly. He didn’t mind that her attention was now with him, since he could see the curves of her ass poking under her shorts. “Even though you didn’t take a long shower,” she leaned in poking her ass towards Mirage by accident, “You smell so nice.”

“Yeah, I am glad you think so, _chica_ ,” she moved in closure feeling heated by the steam, alcohol, and smell circulating in the room. “Che, we have a guest,” he spoke softly, but not stopping her from rubbing her hand up and down his chest. He took her hand and kissed it softly. Mirage just eyed her backside, he had enough of the teasing. He stood up behind her, reached around to grab her face, he swiftly turned her head towards him, and smashed his lips on hers.

“D-Dude,” Octane stuttered out as he watched their kiss deepen with a tilt of her head back. He wanted to travel every bit of her mouth, and so he did, he forced his tongue into her mouth, and fought with it for dominance. Her aggression only turned him on more. She slightly pushed away, and panted, as he wiped the remaining saliva from his mouth.

“Heh, it was good wasn’t it?” he gave her a cocky smile, she glared at him, and before she could say anything Octane grabbed her into a kiss, not just a kiss, but he crouched down slightly, and lifted her by the back of her thighs. He lifted her above him making her cling to him by wrapping her legs around his hips. Their kiss had more passion behind it, it felt loving and wanted. Mirage watched impressed by his approach, he had outclassed him once again. Octane plopped down on the couch, their lips still together, tongues still dancing with each other. Her moans slipped out, Mirage wanted her to enjoy him too. He placed one knee on the couch, leaning in closer to her. She felt his body on her, and it only excited her more.

“Let’s see who she actually picks by the end of this,” Mirage placed a hand on her ass making her yelp and pull away from Octane’s lips. She turned, stood up, and slapped Mirage, but that only excited him more. “Just say you pick me,” Mirage grabbed her wrists, stopping her from any future attacks.

“Yuh two are being ridiculous,” she spat at them both, Octane slid up behind her and kissed her neck. She felt herself quiver to have two men attack her body.

“Just pick one of us, _chica_ ,” he mumbled in her neck, Mirage moved closer to her face.

“Who do you like more?” He looked into her fluttered eyes, she swallowed hard before. Octane released her neck from his mouth and buried his face in her hair. She watched slowly as Mirage inched closer to her face, and before he would get another kiss on her. She quickly ducked out of the way, and the two men’s lips clashed with one another. 

“Heh,” she chuckled as Octane instantly pushed him away. They both rubbed their mouths trying to get the lingering feeling of each other off each other.

“Dammit, Che!” Lifeline just laughed at the two men, “if I wanted to kiss a guy he wouldn’t have been it,” he gestured to Mirage.

“Hey!.... shut up,” unable to come up with a good comeback without it sounding weird. 

“Yuh boys need help,” she wiped the tears from her eye. “Come on, let’s just go to bed,” she gestured for them to go to her bedroom. Mirage looked down at the towel around Octane’s waist.

“I am not sleeping next to this guy's floppy disk,” he pointed. Octane shrugged as he ventured his way to the bedroom. Mirage grumbled as he walked back soon after. She laid in the middle as the two of them crawled on each side of her. “So who do you pick?” Mirage asked nuzzling his face in her hair, while Octane nuzzled his face in her neck. It was quiet in the room for a bit until they realized she went to sleep. “Oh you aren’t gonna get away with this by sleeping, right dude?” He looked over and saw that Octane was asleep. “You're just scared she would pick me,” he went to sleep not long after.

The three of them enjoyed their night sleeping together. Even the next morning wasn’t awkward as they all laughed and had fun eating Mirage’s “morning after,” breakfast. He told them stories of how after a sexy night with a woman, he would always make breakfast, but they would always dip out. 

The three of them became inseparable day by day, and it got to the point where Mirage didn’t ask who she wanted to pick anymore, finally. They both loved her, and she loved them both, but she loved Mirage more. They were an odd trio, but a trio full of love. The trio of a Speedster, a Medic, and an Idiot.

  
  


“I am not an idiot,” Mirage cried out, as he snatched his phone away from Octane. Octane raised a brow at him after just reading his story on his phone. “It says a Speedster, a Medic, and a Good looking very smart guy,” he pointed at the title, but Octane just laughed at him.

“Whateves, _amigo_ , not sure how the _chica_ is gonna feel about you writing about stuff like this involving her,” He slapped the table quickly waiting for their food to get to them.

“Heh, as if you know anything, I know she will love it when it comes out,” he pointed his thumb at himself, proudly. Octane rolled his eyes, and turned to see Lifeline, she was wearing a black crop top hoodie and leggings. Her hair was half in buns and half down, she just waved at the two before pulling out a chair to sit with them.

“What’s up?”

“Witt wrote a fanfiction about you,” Octane blurted out and Mirage’s eyes got big. “Go ahead _amigo_ , you had me read it, _jajaja_ ,” the man mocked him, but Mirage just shook his head.

“L-Let’s just have a good lunch,” he stammered, and Lifeline just smiled at him.

“That I can do, I am starving like a MRVN,” Lifeline said, and the two of them agreed.

  
  
  


Later that night Mirage finished typing up the finishing touches before turning off the light, turning over, and wrapping his arms around Lifeline snuggling her close. He blocked out Octane’s snoring as he drifted off to sleep. A weird trio, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the stuff in the story kinda happened, some was exaggerated by Mirage. He is rewriting their love story for a section in his autobiography.
> 
> What made me want to write a story like this? It was a dream(that’s why some parts are foggy), and also me and my friends play these three characters a fair amount. It’s always fun and never gets old. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I might do a MiragexRampart story in the future.


	13. BONUS CHAPTER

**Mirage’s POV**

I released my book thing like a day ago, the infuse reaction was pretty cool until the media picked up the love chapter.. oh man, shippers were visually upset. These people wanted me to end up with Crypto, I hate that guy! I mean he is good looking, but I am more good looking, and smarter, and younger.. wait I forgot what I was saying.. 

“Witt!” I heard Ajay yell from behind me, I couldn’t turn around, because I know she feeds off my fear.

“Y-yeah?” I asked, I couldn’t face her, I was sweating bullets.

“What is this?”

“What is what?”

“If yuh turned around yuh would see,” I slowly turned and hid behind the couch. She was pointing directly at my book.

“Oh, that? Someone else wrote that,” I lied, and her finger darted to the name ‘by Elliott Witt The One and Only Mirage,’ “I had a ghostwriter,” I lied again and she opened the book up.

“I, Elliott Witt The One and Only Mirage wrote this amazing book about me,” she read it back to me.

“I can’t read,” she huffed before throwing the book at me, I quickly caught it. “Ajay!” I placed the book down and climbed over the sofa. She crossed her arms and looked away from me. “I love yooou,” I tried to move in her vision but she kept looking away. This was the one time I wished Octane was here, but he is showing the new guy around.. _That new guy could totally be my best friend. I saw him, he looks cool with his one eye. Would I be cool with one eye?_

“Witt,” she said and I snapped out of my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and brought her in close.

“Our story had to come out eventually, also I used hidden names.”

“Medic and Speedster are not good pseudo names..” I pouted my lip out unable to come up with a reply, maybe she was right. “The media backlash is too much, from death threats to obsessions over our relationship,” she buried her face in my chest, “it was simpler when it was just us,” her voice was slightly muffled by my shirt.

“It has always been us,” I gripped her chin and brought her face up, “and right now it is just us,” I planted a kiss on her lips, a smile crept across her face. “Also with the money from the book, I can take you out on a date to the Mirage Voyage!” I exclaimed, but she shoved me away. “Hey! That’s a good date! You know how much fuel I use?” I chased after her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that need to hear, shipping is for fun. Never force the creators of a franchise to make a ship canon. Stop making fun of others for their choice of ships or for what they want to write about. Most of the time is to connect with others that feel the same way. Just relax, read, and enjoy the ship you like. If you don’t like that ship? Move on. Stay safe and healthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming from a dream that I had. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
